The Housecoat
by I'm Ralph
Summary: Dougie es nuevo en Bolton. Danny ha vivido allí toda su vida. Dougie tiene secretos. Danny quiere conocerlos. Dougie es propenso entristecer. Danny intuye que hay algo mal. Dougie tiene una bata. Y esa es la peor parte. (Slash PONES)
1. Intro: When you've got the housecoat

**Se agradecer reviews, mi gran aliento para seguir escribiendo...**

Intro

Miré la habitación a mi alrededor. Una pila de ropa sucia en un rincón, papeles y lápices tirados por todos lados. Parecía como si hubiera nevado. Había manchas de comida en lo poco que se veía de la alfombra, al igual que en las paredes y en el sofá. Supe que ese era el estado del resto del apartamento, no era la primera vez que me encontraba en un escenario como ése.

Avancé por un pasillo en las mismas condiciones y abrí la puerta. El olor a suciedad me dió un fétido golpe, clavándose en mis fosas nasales. Incluso hacía más calor en la habitación que en el resto de la casa, porque estaba todo cerrado. Todo estaba asquerosamente mugroso ahí dentro, hasta el punto de que me dieron arcadas. En su mesita de noche, una montaña de pañuelos usados tapaba el portarretratoss que normalmente lo mostraba en un viaje a la playa, sonriendo frente al mar, parado en la arena. Me había dicho que era uno de sus moments más felices, y que necesitaba verla en sus días difíciles, difíciles como estos. Unos pañuelos más se habían caído al piso, encima de unas cuentas sin pagar y más ropa sucia.

Había una gran mancha de helado en la pared, más papeles. Fotos familiares, vidrios hechos trozos eran el único vestigio de lo que solía ser un vaso, junto con un charco pegajoso de Seven Up. Rastros de sangre en un pedazo de papel higiénico, las persianas a medio cerrar. Dibujos a medio completar. Una sola pantufla al lado de una mesita.

Y acostado en la cama desecha, entre sábanas polvorientas y hecho un ovillo, dormía un rubio envuelto en una bata.


	2. 1 - When I get a job

**Holo :D ¿Puedo decir que estoy entusiasmada? Sí, lo estoy. Este tal vez no es el mejor capítulo, pero se que los que vienen están mucho mejor. Perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía (por alguna razón el Word no me corrige las faltas). Y eso es todo.**

Capítulo 1 – Get a job!

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando empecé a prepararme para salir, y las seis y media cuando estuve listo: mis rizos anaranjados habían conseguido bajarse de su natural aspecto de melena de león, el buzo que usaba tapaba la mayoría de las pecas de mis brazos y a la vez resaltaba mis ojos azules. Me pregunté si todos los chicos se preocupaban tanto por su aspecto.

Nada mal, pensé, siendo modesto. Si me viera por la calle, me pediría el número. Me quedaba al rededor de una hora y media antes de que Tom apareciera, lo suficiente como para justificar el llevar la guitarra al parque y componer un rato.

La luz del sol al atardecer iluminaba la plaza y la hacía parecer bañada en oro. Los tonos naranjas, rojos y amarillos de las hojas otoñales se intensificaban más y el viento las mecía suavemente. Era un momento perfecto para componer. El otoño es perfecto, tiene los mejores atardeceres, las hojas forman un colchón muy bonito sobre las calles de Bolton. Además había un receso de tres semanas, uno aprecia eso cuando está en la universidad.

Mientras tocaba unas notas al azar, cerré los ojos. Pensé en llamar a Harry, ya extrañaba su voz. Harry es un chico de la uni, típico chico de fraternidad, popular, guapo y todo el combo. Y era gay. Y nos gustabamos mutuamente. El único problema es que vive en Essex (se queda en Bolton cuando empieza el trimestre) y no puedo verle durante las vacaciones. Me colgué pensando en él, en sus ojazos azules...

Entonces sentí un dolor agudo en la mano y abrí los ojos de golpe: se había roto una cuerda y me había lastimado la mano. Resoplé y saqué una de la funda. Ya no tenía presupuesto y si mis cuerdas seguían cortándose iba a tener que tocar la flauta.

Mientras esperaba a que mi mejor amigo Tom se dignara a aparecer -Íbamos a ir al cine-, tuve que afinar un largo rato. Me gusta bastante afinar, puedo pensar mientras tanto e inventar melodías que quedan en la nada. Y en eso estaba cuando algo me tapó la luz del sol.

Levanté la vista de las curdas de la guitarra y pude ver a un chico mirándome. Era rubio, bajito, y tendría unos quince años. Sus rasgos eran finos, su naricilla era muy graciosa y tenía los pómulos altos, tanto que me sonreía y se le achinaban los ojos. Y su piel parecía muy suave, sin rastro de acné juvenil. Lo envidié, cuando yo tenía su edad (Hace ya cinco años!), era una enorme bola de pus. Por suerte las pecas lo disimulaban un poco...

Pero volvamos al chico. Parecía tener un poco de vergüenza, se mordía los finos labios que tenía y miraba para abajo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola -le dije.

-Hola -respondió, sonrojándose. Su voz era tan tierna que casi lo abrazo.

Se sentó a mi lado, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Miraba para otro lado, a los nenitos jugando o a lo que fuera menos a mi cara. Como si sentarse a mi lado lo hiciera inmensamente feliz. Disimuladamente se acercó más a mi, como dando un pequeño saltito en el banco en mi dirección, y eso me resultó muy gracioso, así que me reí. Él se rió tambien y se me acercó un poco más.

-Soy Danny -me presenté, como para decir algo. Le tendí una mano y me la estrechó, clavándo sus ojos en mí. Había dejado de sonreír y pude advertir el color entre celeste y verde que tenían sus ojos. Eran muy hermosos, inocentes.

-Dougie -respondió, y desvió la mirada otra vez, así que me quedé callado. Era una situación muy extraña, y él definitivamente lo era también-. Me gusta cómo tocas -habló, como para decir algo.

-Sólo estaba afinando...

Asintió.

-Lo sé -hizo como si fuera a explicarse, pero luego se calló.

Silencio otra vez.

-Y... ¿Te mudaste aquí hace poco? Nunca te había visto.

-Hace una semana. Vengo de Londres, porque mis padres querían más tranquilidad y eso...

-Bueno, de eso sobra aquí en Bolton... Es hasta aburrido.

-¿Te lastimaste la mano?

Me miré el dorso de la mano, donde la cuerda me había cortando. Me pregunté cómo lo había visto si no se había volteado a mirarme en toda la conversación.

-Sí, un percance con una de las cuerdas...

Volvió a sonreír. Yo volví a mi guitarra. Se me estaba ocurriendo una melodía bastante genial.

-Eres la primera persona a la que le he hablado aquí -me confesó, y ésta vez se me quedó mirando-. Bueno, aparte del tipo de la carnicería.

Me reí.

-Me alegro de que hablemos, pareces simpático.

-Sí, bueno, depende del día...

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso cuando escuché una voz detrás de mí.

-Hola Danny.

Me volví y le sonreí al rubio de ojos castaños con el hoyuelo en la mejilla que me había saludado.

-¿Que tal, Tom? Él es Dougie, se acaba de mudar.

Dougie le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Por Dios, qué tierno era ese chico.

-Un gusto, Dougie. Soy Tom.

-Oh, mira la hora! Tengo que ir a mi casa, mi madre se va a volver loca... -abrió mucho los ojos y casi lo comienzo a besar.

-Nos vemos, Doug.

-Adiós -se despidió, y se fué. Más que caminar, brincaba. Me quedé mirando su trasero. ¿Cómo puede un trasero parecerse tanto a una manzanita...?

-La vista, Jones -dijo Tom, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos pervertidos. Me sonrojé- ¿Cuántos tenía ese chico? ¿Catorce? De seguro no era mayor de edad.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el cine. Estaba anocheciendo y todos los adolescentes del pueblo comenzan a salir hacia pubs, a pasear por ahí y haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Nosotros íbamos a ver una peli de terror que nos habían recomendado unos chicos de la universidad.

-¿Tú hablas con cualquier persona, Danny? Eres tan sociable, te envidio...

Sí, es cierto. Tom no es que sea muy sociable, creo que soy uno de los tres o cuatro amigos que tiene. Es un tipo muy amable, muy atento, sin prejuicios, pero es difícil conocerlo. Cree que no vale nada (una de las razones por las que me lo encontré vomitando la cena una vez que vino a casa) y que no te va a agradar.

-Bueno, él se me quedó mirando. Y es guapísimo -disimulé lo que estaba pensando sobre Tom menospreciándose, como siempre. Pienso mucho, pero no todo sale al exterior. No es que sea callado, pero no hablo de temas serios así como así.

-¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta de que eras gay?

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

Nos reímos y llegamos a la boletería unas cuadras después, ya hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Como siempre, Tom pagó las entradas, porque yo no tenía dinero, y luego entramos al cine.

OoO

-Esa película no daba miedo -dije. Tom asintió.

-Me asustó más tener que pagar por todo.

-Si esa es otra de tus indirectas para que consiga un trabajo...

-¡Tienes 20 años, Jones! No voy a seguir pagando todo cada vez que salimos.

-Oh, venga, Tom...

-No, mañana mismo vamos a pegar carteles por todo el pueblo. Clases de matemáticas podrían ser un buen comienzo. Se te dan bien y sabes explicar.

-Mañana es sábado...

-Pues el domingo.

Resoplé. Cuando al friki se le mete una idea en la cabeza...

-Vale. Clases de Matemática.

OoO

La mañana del domingo llegó demasiado... temprano. A las nueve de la mañana, Tom estaba tocando la puerta. Con una carretilla llena de folletos que decían "Clases de Matemática – Cualquier día y horario – 5 libras x hora – 1287398267 / 47294937 (Danny Jones)".

-Te odio -le dije cuando abrí la puerta y leí uno de los carteles.

-Y yo estoy en bancarrota por tu culpa. Así que mueve el culo, pecoso.

Apenas salimos a la puerta y miré al costado y ví al rubio de la otra vez, Dougie. Así que él era mi nuevo vecino.

-¡Ey! ¡Dougie! -le dije. Me miró, sobresaltado, y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Hey -me saludó, y nos acercamos.

Tenía el pelo despeinado, sombra de ojeras. Mirada triste. Triste del tipo "Mi perro se murió", no de "Mi madre ha tenido un paro cardíaco".

-¿Está bien? -le pregunté, y me arrepentí al instante. Después de todo, yo sólo lo conocía superficialmente. Él se me quedó mirando, como tildado, y luego sonrió otra vez, lo que me relajó.

-Sí, lo siento. Estoy dormido.

Me reí.

-Vale, no hay problema.

-Hola, Dougie -le dijo Tom. El chico le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonriente-. ¿Puedo dejarte ésto? -le tendió un folleto que el otro tomó con unas manos algo temblorosas-. Si te interesa, ya sabes a dónde llamar.

-Oh... De acuerdo, les aviso...

-Vale. ¿Vamos, Danny? Tenemos que ir a empapelar el pueblo con ésto.

Resoplé teatralmente y Dougie se rió. Supongo que está en mí, en mi ser. Cuando alguien está mal, intento alegrarlo como sea posible, humillándome a mi mismo o haciendo bromas sin sentido. He llegado a detener gente que lloraba por la calle y abrazarla, pedirle que me cuente. Así conocí a Tom hace seis años, a él le hacían bullying. Ese día habían exagerado y bueno, hice lo que suelo hacer. Y aún seguimos siendo amigos.

Suelo ser un tipo muy alegre, hago chistes, me gusta salir con amigos. También toco la guitarra, mi sueño es ser tan grande como mi ídolo, The Boss. Algunas de las razones por las que me han burlado toda la secundaria. ¿Hay otras razones? Ah, soy tan gay que como las bananas de forma obscena. Sí.

No hay nadie en el pueblo que no lo sepa, y por suerte, no hay nadie que no lo acepte. Las abuelitas me pellizcan las mejillas y me preguntan si ya me he hechado un noviecito. Claro que no, soy el único gay del pueblo. Excepto aquel tío tan extraño que está en cuarto año por tercera vez... Ugh, me dan escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

Genial, Danny. Genial.

OoO

Terminamos de pegar los panfletos a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y cuando llegué a casa me dediqué a recuperar horas de sueño. Mi promedio en vacaciones es de diez a doce horas por día. Más aun si a Tom se le ocurre que podríamos salir a bailar.

Me desperté y miré el despertador: Eran las nueve de la noche. Bajé justo cuando mi madre colgaba el teléfono.

-Danny, era la señora Poynter, la vecina de al lado. Quiere que le des clase a su hijo Dougie los lunes y los jueves. Le dije que sí. Ah, y la proxima vez por favor comunícame que estás haciendo cosas por el estilo, ¿si?

Gruñí como toda respuesta. En realidad, estoy siendo muy cruel con ella. Sé que el matrimonio de mis padres está en peligro, pero no hago más que fastidiarla y alejarme de ella.

Después cenamos, nosotros dos sólos, porque mi padre seguía trabajando y mi hermana estaba en un programa de intercambio estudiantil universitario en Francia.

Antes de acostarme llamé a Harry, él siempre me hace sonreír. Hablamos sobre cuánto queríamos vernos. Es tan dulce, ese chico.

Y después de ponerme el pijama, casualmente miré por la ventana, y adivinen a quién vi.

Dougie, o mas bien su silueta, cambiándose. Me mordí el labio y apoyé la cabeza en el alféizar, mirándolo atentamente. Observándolo. Hay que aprovechar esos pequeños regalos que te dá la vida, ¿cierto? Pues yo tenía uno. Rubio, de 1,60 y unos ojazos inocentes.

* * *

**Reviews, ejem ejem. Que no cuesta nada! Aunque sea un "Me gusta, sigue" o un "Ya basta, por Dios". Gracias!**


	3. 2 - When He'll need me to support him

**Holo, Ralph al habla! Que tal?**

**Primero que nada, quería agradecerle a todas las personas que me apoyaron con sus reviews! Éste capítulo va para mi primer review desde que entre: McParaFlyes, mejor conocida como Ariana. Gracias!**

**No me esperaba tantas reviews en tan poco tiempo. Y las criticas son geniales, asi que me alegro de que les guste lo que escribo. **

**Como ya les dije a varias personas, voy a subir todos los viernes. Me quedó más corto de lo que pensaba: sólo serán 10 capítulos. QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ? Sí, lo siento. No me maten :( Pero no quería alargar todo innecesariamente. Y ahora, sin más preámbulo, el capítulo 2.**

Capítulo 2 – When he'll need you to support me

_Una y diez._

Me fumé un porro, para traquilizarme un poco. No suelo hacerlo, pero estaba nervioso. Tenía muchas ganas de ver al rubio. Joder con el rubio, que bueno que estaba. Esos ojos, ese cul... Ejem. Esos ojos.

_Una y veinte._

Me tiré al césped del pequeño jardín trasero, mirando al cielo. Nunca iba a ese jardín, me limitaba a aislarme en mi habitación y chatear con desconocidos. Era un día bonito, un poco nublado. Anunciaban lluvia para el martes. Pensé en la universidad. Me iba bien, tenía algunos amigos pero ningún íntimo. Por alguna razón me costaba muchísimo hablar sobre mí, así que me era casi imposible intimar. No parezco tímido, pero lo soy a la hora de hablar algo serio. Me pongo nervioso y comienzo a reírme sin razón y a morderme las uñas hasta los nudillos. Ahora mismo, teníamos un receso otoñal de tres semanas, y luego teníamos que comenzara ir otra vez. Podría quedarme en el campus, pero vivo cerca y prefiero dormir en mi casa y no con una panda de tíos desconocidos que andan en bóxers por ahí. A ver si me empalmo y todos se ríen.

_Una y cuarenta y dos._

Mucho mejor. Sólo dieciocho minutos. Mi padre volvió del trabajo temprano y ni siquiera me saludó, fué directo a acostarse.

Nos había abandonado una vez, cuando yo tenía siete años. Volvió a mis diez y mi madre lo aceptó de nuevo, por alguna razón. Ahora es como si hubieramos retrocedido en el tiempo, a cuando yo tenía seis y las cosas comenzaban a ir mal. Siempre estaba en el "trabajo", mi madre no hablaba del tema, Vicky se iba lejos y yo sólo estaba ahí en el medio, con mis problemas estúpidos de chico que tiene veinte y aún vive en la casa de sus padres. Nadie me preguntó si quería a papá de vuelta. A nadie le hubiera importado mi opinión de todas formas.

¿Sábes qué me regaló cuando cumplí dieciséis? Un condón. Pensé que era una jodida broma, después de todo había salido del armario hacían seis meses. "No queremos mini Dannys por ahora" me dijo. Y me guiñó el ojo, el muy idiota. Qué gracioso. Me pasé el resto del día mirando el condón con furia y luego lo tiré a la basura.

_Una y cincuenta y ocho._

Salí de la casa, recorrí los pocos pasos que me separaban de la casa vecina y apagué y tiré el segundo porro antes de tocar el timbre. Quería causar una buena impresión, ¿cierto? No podía aparecerme fumando hierba como si nada.

_Las dos._

La madre de Dougie me abrió la puerta. Era una mujer baja, rubia, de ojos celestes, muy parecida a su hijo, y con una expresión triste, muy triste. Tenía unas ojeras ligéramente púrpuras y arrugas de preocupación marcadas en la frente.

-Oh, debes de ser Danny -me dijo, forzando una sonrisa, o al menos parecía falsa.

-Sí, soy yo. Vengo por la clase...

-Adelante, pasa al comedor -se corrió y me dejó pasar-. Dougie bajará en seguida.

Observé a mi alrededor. Bonito. Los pisos estaban muy pulidos y todo olía a desinfectante. La mujer subió las escaleras y yo me senté en una silla del comedor. No se escuchaba ni un ruido de afuera, ni tampoco ninguno de adentro. No pude evitar pensar que debía haber buena acústica.

La habitación en la que me encontraba estaba adornada con varios portarretratos de la familia. Uno de la señora Poynter embarazada, otra de ella sosteniendo dos bebés rubios y otra de ella, un hombre que debía ser el padre, Dougie y otra niña rubia, sonriente y muy guapa. Yo no tenía ni idea de quién era, porque los Poynter que se habían mudado a Bolton eran sólo tres.

En las paredes había diplomas de Dougie. Al parecer había sido la estrella en una obra de un importante teatro en Londres, había asistido a varios cursos de Biología e Historia avanzada... Todos logros bastante impresionantes para un chico de quince años.

Y entonces bajó. Muy, muy cambiado. No se qué imagen te has formado hasta ahora de Dougie Poynter, pero puedo asegurarte que no se parecía a ella.

Su cabello estaba grasoso y despeinado, como si no se hubiera duchado en un largo rato. Tenía las ojeras más oscuras que ví en mi vida, incluso resaltadas por la palidez que su piel había adquirido. La belleza de sus ojos inocentes había quedado opacada por el enrojecimiento, y sus labios, resecos, ya no esbozaban una sonrisa. Vestía una bata de toalla color celeste hospital que le quedaba grande y unas pantuflas del mismo tono. Todo él parecía remitir a la sala de terapia intensiva de un hospital, incluso olía como uno: a jarabe para la tos y aspirinas. Y en sus manos temblorosas y de uñas mordidas, sostenía una taza de té humeante.

Aunque en un principio pensé que estaba enfermo, me corregí mentalmente con rapidez. No estaba enfermo, sólo parecía... Triste.

Me miró durante unos segundos, sin expresión alguna en el rostro desmejorado, como si no me reconociera. Luego se sentó, tomó un trago de té. Me volvió a mirar.

Supuse que quería que me sentara, así que eso hice. Él siguió clavándome la vista mientras yo sacaba los apuntes y deslizaba hacia él un cuaderno cuadriculado, todo sin mirarme. Increíble cómo un chico cinco años menor que yo me intimidaba tanto.

-Hola -le dije, mi voz retumbó en el silencio. Esa casa parecía estar diseñada para hacerte hablar bajo. Así que dije lo siguiente casi en un susurro-. ¿Qué tal, Doug?

Se quedó en silencio, como por veinte segundos. Sé que no parece mucho, pero te invito a que te quedes en silencio durante todo ese tiempo con un chico (que parece que va a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento) mirándote fijamente.

Parecía como si estuviera procesando mi pregunta, como si no entediera el significado o estuviera ausente.

-B-bien -dijo al fin, con una voz quebrada y ronca Parecía que no hubiera hablado en todo el día.

Le sonreí, para darle aliento, y su sonrisa pareció anti natural en su rostro cuando me la correspondió. Como si no supiera qué hacer y se tildara. Me dió mucho miedo de que se fuera a matar ahi en frente mío. Pero carraspeé para apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente y volví a hablar.

-¿Empezamos? -le acerqué unos problemas y comencé a explicarle. Él se mordía las uñas hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar y resolvía los problemas bastante bien. Ignoré el hecho de que cuando volví del baño y miré su cuaderno me encontré con un pequeño dibujo de un hombre de palito tirándose de un acantilado. Me lo imaginé dibujándolo, envuelto en su bata celeste, tomando pequeños sorbos de su té, y disimulé un escalofrío.

Aquel instinto del que hablé antes me obligaba a intentar animarlo, pero aunque se riera parecía más un sollozo que otra cosa. Llegué a preguntarme si no era su gemelo depresivo o algo así, y de hecho lo pareció muchas veces desde que lo conocí.

-Lo haces muy bien, Doug -le dije cuando la clase terminó-. No creo que necesites más apoyo.

Comencé a levantarme y entonces él me hablo, en voz bien baja.

-Danny -me llamó. Yo me volteé y lo miré-. Voy a necesitar mucho apoyo.

Y esa frase no me sonó a matemáticas para nada.

Le sonreí, disimulando el hecho de que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar porque no entendía nada, y le respondí con tranquilidad.

-En lo que necesites. Entonces nos vemos el jueves, ¿cierto?

Él asintió y sonrió de forma automática. Luego se levantó de la silla y se marchó, arrastrando los pies y dejando abandonada la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa.

OoO

Volví a casa. Mi padre estaba en el "trabajo" nuevamente, y mi madre haciendo las compras. Seguía con la sensación de la casa que acababa de dejar; me dí cuanta porque caminaba intentando no hace ruido. Después de dejar los apuntes, llamé a mi hermana y charlamos un largo rato. Nos llevamos bien cuando no nos vemos en todo el día. Así no nos peleamos. ¿Y qué mejor que ella en Francia?

Mi madre llegó, la ayudé a guardar las cosas. No le conté sobre lo raro que estaba Dougie, a ver si no me dejaba ir por miedo a que me deprimiera o algo así.

Volvimos a cenar los dos solos, los restos del día anterior recalentados en el microondas. Pusimos Springsteen y bailamos un rato, hasta que mi papá llegó y nos dijo "que nos callaramos que tenía sueño, JODER". Y ahí me fuí a mi cuarto.

Estuve en el ordenador un rato, luego miré la TV que le había robado a Vicky, y miré por la ventana. Dougie se estaba cambiando, otra vez el show. Creí que el labio iba a sangrarme de tanto morderlo. Entonces miró hacia donde yo estaba y yo bajé la cabeza. Unos minutos después me quedé dormido.

Si me hubiera quedado mirando un momento más, hubiera visto como la sombra se subía al alféizar de la ventana y se tiraba.

* * *

**(MENSAJE SUBLIMINAL: LA MORSA CORRE AL NIDO. No, mentira. Ahora que tengo tu atención, REVIEW!)**

**TARAAAAN! No me maten, lo sé. Fue corto y deja un gran suspenso. La buena noticia? El próximo capítulo es mi favorito, y creo que está bastante genial y más largo. Se viene el primer POV Dougie :D**

**He visto que tengo varias lectoras fantasmas! Anímense a decirme qué tal está! Con un "Sigue!" me alcanza!**


	4. 3 - Fly

**HOLO CAROLO!**

**Ralph al rescate, con un nuevo capítulo. Éste es mi favortio, y va dedicado a Lei, de las primeras personas que leyó las cosas que escribo.**

Capítulo 3 – When he wanted to fly

_Dougie_

Volar. Qué lindo debe ser volar.

Sentir el viento en la cara. Qué bonito, ver la ciudad a tus pies. Tocar las estrellas.

Volar es como caer, sólo que sin la parte en la que te das contra el suelo. Si caer es como volar, debe ser bonito.

Eso pensé mientras me ponía el otro pijama. Al parecer ese estaba sucio, yo no lo había notado. Al parecer olía mal. Al parecer tenía manchas. A mí no me importaba. Tenía mi bata para taparlas. Mi bonita bata celeste. Cuando volví a ponerme la bata, ahora sobre un pijama limpio que olía a ese horrible suavizante que mamá insistía en comprar, estaba decidido.

Quería volar.

O caer.

Me daba lo mismo.

La ventana estaba abierta, invitándome. Entraba un viento que mecía las cortinas y me acariciaba los pies desnudos. El alféizar era ancho, podría haberme arrodillado tranquilamente. Sentí un cosquilleo en la panza, estaba emocionado de haber encontrado la manera de volar. Soy inteligente, ¿lo ven? No soy un imbécil. No soy un hijo de puta. Sólo quiero volar Y la noche era muy bonita, llena de estrellas.

Y tenía razón. Caer es como volar. Cuando caes, sientes el viento en tu cara. Ves lo que sea que tengas abajo, lo ves acercarse. Y estuve tan cerca del cielo que casi me acunaron las nubes.

Caí en un mal ángulo, simplemente no fue el peor. Escuché mi codo crujir, y sentí mucho dolor. Pero no grité, no debían escucharme. Estaba tan feliz de haber volado. Oigan, voces de mi cabeza, acabo de volar. ¿Me vieron? Me toqué la frente. Uy, estaba sangrando mucho...

Wow, Dougie. No volaste, sólo caíste

¡CÁLLENSE!

Ahora sólo tenía que abandonarme ahí en el suelo. Pensé.

Eres un idiota, Dougie Poynter

Y nada sucedió po un rato. Intenté levantarme para tratar otra vez, pero no pude; mi pierna me estaba matando.

No, no matando. Por desgracia.

Sólo me dolía.

_Danny_

-Oh! De... Sí, sí... De acuerdo, yo le aviso... Sí, hasta luego... No, por supuesto... Adiós.

-¿Qué pasó? -le pregunté a mi madre. Normalmente no me importaría, pero el "yo le aviso" me hizo pensar que el mensje era para mí, y de hecho estaba en lo correcto.

Se dió vuelta y me miró, "apenada".

-El chico al que le das clases, Dogie, se fue a Londres. Está en una clínica de rehabilitación. Ayer intentó suicidarse tirándose de la ventana de su cuarto. Y su madre llamó para avisarte de que no fueras. ¿No es muy considerada? Pobre Dogie...

-Es Dougie. Dougie -fue lo único que dije. No se me ocurrió qué más. La imagen del dibujo del hombrecillo de palito tirándose del acantilado volvió a mi mente. Yo lo había visto antes, cuando estaba bien, y lo había visto destrozado. Pero no podía imaginármelo tirándose por una ventana, no...

Luego salí corriendo.

_Dougie_

-¡DOUGIE! -fue lo primero que escuché cuando me desperté. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, en el pasto. ¿Me había dormido? Me reí, qué sueño pesado que tengo...

Sentí unos brazos levantándome y poniéndome sobre... ¿una cama? No, una camilla. Eso es.

En el medio de mi confusión pude ver el rostro de mi madre surcado de lágrimas.

-Mamá... -llamé, y le sonreí-. Ey, mamá... ¿Me viste? ¡Volé!

En vez de tener el efecto que yo creí, sólo lloró más. Demonios.

_Danny_

Me metí en la biblioteca. Era un bonito lugar para pensar, por el silencio. Sentado en las mesas de atrás, en el recoveco entre la sección de Leyes y la de Cocina, nadie te veía llorar. En esos momento cuando cada pequeña desgracia que has tenido se junta en tu cabeza gracias al llamado de algo malo que te acaba de pasar, y se congenian todas en lágrimas. Lloras por horas, por cosas que pasaron hace más de cinco años. En esos momentos, la biblioteca es un buen lugar. Lo descubrí a mis diez años: un compañero me había llamado marica y eso me sirvió como disparador para recordar que mi padre se habia marchado.

_Dougie_

Era caro, el precio de volar. Después de que me enyesaron el brazo y me hicieron placas de la pierna, me llevaron directo a a clínica de Londres, mi vieja amiga. Había estado allí hace menos de un año, pero no lo recordaba mucho. Nunca recordaba mis días en la clínica luego de haber estado ahí. Son difíciles de mantener en tu mente. Como si fueran de humo, como si fueran... Esos días son difusos...

Apenas entré, me llevaron al patio. Odio el patio, es deprimente, con sus globos de colores, cometas, árboles. Y con todos nosotros. Somos muchos. Semiexistiendo, intentando ser felices sin que nos hayan enseñado cómo. Intentando que nuestras risas no suenen falsas. Hay vendas en las muñecas, hay marcas de sogas alrededor de cuellos. Somos los que no deberían estar.

Cuanto más te das cuenta de ésto, más tiempo tienes que quedarte. Es como si te castigaran por desengañarte. Todo era colorido, todos te sonreían, no te retaban y jugabas 22 horas al día. En la vida real no es así, todos lo sabemos. Y eso hace que recordemos aún más en dónde estamos metidos.

_Danny_

-Dan... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Desde que Dougie se metió en la clínica estás raro.

No es que estaba raro, es que estaba mostrándome como en realidad era. Y es que sacando las bromas, las risas y los temas de conversación triviales, yo sólo era... Una gran bola de problemas con pecas.

-Estoy bien, Tom. Sólo un poco shockeado. ¿Seguro de que no quieres una mordida? -le tendí el enorme sándwich que estaba comiendo.

-No, gracias. No me gustan las zanahorias.

Miré mi reloj.

- Oye, tengo que irme. Mis padres y yo vamos a salir a cenar. Yey. Comí este sándwich por si vamos a comer mariscos otra vez.

Se rió.

-Vale... Nos vemos. Y puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿sábes?

-Sí, mamá.

-Idiota.

Me pegó de broma y luego entré a mi casa.

OoO

Un rato después estuve listo para salir. Mis padres iban muy elegantes también. Me pregunté qué coño estábamos celebrando si los tres la estábamos pasando horriblemente. Era para disimular, supuse. Me enojó. No era idiota, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando

Llegamos a un restaurant muy fino, nos sentamos en una bonita mesa y pedimos las comida.Y comenzamos.

-Danny, ¿cómo estás? -me dijo mi madre, para iniciar conversación. Me encogí de hombros.

-Contéstale a tu madre, Daniel -habló mi padre. Maldito imbécil.

-Bueno, pues bien. Estuve hablando con un chico de la uni, Harry. Es muy guapo, y creo que realmente podemos llegar a algo.

Mi madre palideció. ¿Había dicho que todos en el pueblo aceptaban mi sexualidad? Bueno, mi madre no está muy cómoda con eso aún.

Y mi padre se rió. Me pregunté de qué.

-Danny... -la voz de mi madre fue un sonido ahogado.

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Ambos queremos una relación seria -mi padre seguía riéndo-. No es sólo por foll-

-¡Danny! -ésta vez fue un gritito histérico. Me reí amargamente.

-Pero déjalo, Kathy, ¿no ves que está bromeando?

Espera, ¿qué?

-¿Bromeando de qué?

-Oh, vamos Danny, sabes de qué hablo. ¿Me vas a hacer creer que eres un maricón?

Lo miré seriamente durante un momento, a ver si él era quien estaba bromeando. Pero parecía muy convencido. Sus carcajadas, tan parecidas a las mías, me aturdían, llegaban a mis oídos como las burlas de los niños cuando yo era pequeño.

-Papá, soy gay.

-Sí, seguro.

-¡PAPÁ! -por fin su risa cesó-. Te estoy diciendo que soy gay. GAY. ¡Que salí del armario hace cinco jodidos años!

Mi padre miró a mi madre, que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

-Kathy, me dijiste que estaba bromeando.

-Yo no...

-No ahora. Ese día. Él se fue y tu me dijiste "Oh, tranquilo Alan. Sólo está bromeando".

Miré a mi madre sin poder creerlo. Ella bajó la vista avergonzada y entendí todo, todas esas bromas sobre maricones, aquel condón que me regaló cuando tenía catorce años... Todo este tiempo pensando que mi padre se hacía el idiota y en realidad no tenia ni idea. Me levanté de la mesa y salí de ahí antes de matar a alguien.

_Dougie_

Miré el frasco de pastillas que me tendió el psicólogo.

-¿Tengo que tomar una ahora?

-Cuando te sientas preparado, Doug.

Abrí el paquete y saqué una pastilla. Era muy bonita, color felicidad.

Hacían diez horas que estaba en la clínica y ya tenía que tomar pastillas. Me la tragué en seco, tenía práctica. No sentí nada más que el suave peso en los hombros de la depresión de siempre y las voces en mi cabeza diciéndome que no las tomara. El psicólogo me sugirió que fuera a desempacar.

La habitación estaba en blanco, como siempre. Luego tu podías llevar lo que quisieras y adornarla, y cuando te ibas te lo llevabas todo. Para que te sintieras como en tu casa, o en una versión mejorada de la misma.

Saqué la ropa de mi maleta y la organizé en el pequeño armario del que disponía, lo mismo con una foto de mi familia que puse sobre la mesita de luz y el libro que estaba leyendo (Carrie, de Stephen King).

Y luego de sacar las zapatillas de repuesto, sólo quedaba una cosa dentro de mi maleta verde.

Tomé mi bata celeste, mi hermosa bata celeste que tanto me reconfortaba cuando estaba mal. Me la puse y esa sensación de bienestar me hizo sonreír.

_Danny_

En algún momento volví a casa. Estaba vacía, mis padres debían de seguir discutiendo en el restaurante. Mi hermana Vicky me hubiera decho que era un idiota por hacerlos pelear. Qué alentador. Solté una risa amarga que nadie más que yo escuchó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me parece que nunca había llorado tanto, y eso que suelo llorar bastante como la florecilla muerdealmohadas que soy.

Tengo veinte años. Ya tendría que vivir sólo. Mudarme a un apartamento, aunque fuera de una sola habitación. Eso tendría que hacer.

Tomé todas mis cosas en un impulso, las metí en una maleta cualquiera y salí a la calle. Pensando, ¿por qué no podían simplemente aceptar lo que yo era? No lastimaba a nadie, lo único que hacía era mirar a los tíos por la calle en vez de a las tías, y que yo supiera, eso no hería a nadie.

Y además, ¿dónde se suponía que iba a vivir? No tenía dinero para un taxi, ni para un hotel, y había truenos que avisaban de una tormenta. Joder, tendría que haberme puesto a trabajar antes, Tom tenía razón...

¡Tom!

OoO

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí? -le pregunté a mi amigo. Había comenzado a llover dos cuadras antes de que llegara, así que estaba empapado, con algunos vestigios de mi llanto... Calculé mis probabilidades. Lucía lo suficientemente penoso como para que me dejara, pero eran las doce de la noche...

-Pasa, pecoso.

Mientras me secaba con unas cuantas toallas, les conté a él y a su novia -y también mi amiga- Giovanna lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Cuando terminé, no lloré. Ya he dicho que no me gusta expresar lo que me pasa, menos que menos llorar en público y que se preocupen por mí.

Cuando Tom y Gio se fueron a dormir, saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Harry, casi automáticamente. Solía hacerlo cuando me había pasado algo malo, sólo que nunca había sido a las doce de la noche. Decidí intentarlo de todas formas, porque hablar con él siempre me reconfortaba.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Hazz... Soy Danny.

-¡Dan! ¿Estás bien? Tienes una voz... Y son las doce de la noche.

-Lo sé, lo siento, ¿Te desperté?

-Por suerte no, estaba viendo un maratón de películas en Sy Fy. ¿Qué pasó?

-Ugh, una pelea con mis padres. Los odio.

-Hey, tranquilo...

-Me fuí de casa, mi mejor amigo Tom me ha dejado vivir con él.

-Wow, es un gran paso...

-Sí... Estaba pensando en ir a visitarte -me mordí el labio-. Tengo toda ésta semana y la que viene libre, así que...

-Oh, pues... Mi casa es tu casa, Jones.

Sonreí.

-¿El jueves?

-Me queda perfecto.

-Vale, entonces... Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Corté y solté un gritito de felicidad imposible de reprimir. Luego me fuí a la habitación que me había dejado Tom.

Y antes de acostarme, me entristeció darme cuenta de que miraba por la ventana, con la esperanza de ver a Dougie.

* * *

**Y así finaliza otro capítulo de...**

**Sí, el final es una caca. En el capítulo que viene, al fin van a entender a Dougie :D **

**Gracias a toda la gente que me revieweó! Me encanta saber que a alguien le interesa :)**

**Eso es todo, supongo... Review!**

**Besooos!**


	5. 4 - Essex

**Holo!**

**Yo con el capítulo cuatro, taraaan! Va dedicado a Sofo (Hola sofo) y me gusta. Espero que a ustedes también.**

Capítulo 4 – Essex

_Dougie_

-Hola, cariño -me dijo mi madre. Intentó ocultarme su preocupación con una sonrisa, pero por más que ella intentara yo no iba, no podía olvidar su llanto al verme en la camilla. Me llenaba el interior de culpa y seguramente no era bueno para mi rehabilitación, pero era mi madre, y la extrañaba mucho cada vez que estaba en la clínica.

Ella y mi padre habían sido muy pacientes con mi depresión.

Y creo que es un buen momento para explicar ese tema, no puedo seguir evitándolo como si nada.

Yo tenía una hermanita, llamada Jazzie. Era mi melliza. Nos llevabamos bien, éramos muy unidos, pero teníamos nuestras peleas. Solían hacernos hacer todo juntos, jugar juntos, comer juntos, bañarnos juntos. Yo estaba enojado con Jazzie. La quería, pero tenía envidia porque me parecía que mis padres la preferían antes de a mí. Tal vez fue un factor que influyó, no lo sé.

Teníamos cuatro años cuando sucedió. Nos estabamos bañando, con la bañera llena a tope y llena de juguetes. Mi madre se fue a buscar el shampoo. Nos dejó sólos. Y Jazzie me tiró agua y me quitó mi lagarto de juguete. Amaba a ese lagarto...

La cosa es que yo me enojé. Mucho. Y le metí la cabeza en el agua.

No sé que estaba pensando, tal vez era muy pequeño para comprender, o creí que era un juego. El juego de ahogar a tu hermana. Se movía mucho, pataleaba e intentaba gritar. Yo me reía y no la dejaba salir. En algún momento se dejó de mover, y yo no me preocupé, pensé que estaba fingiendo.

Mi madre volvió. Vió a su hijita flotando boca abajo en la bañera. Cuando le levantó la cara, pude ver que no había sido un juego. Estaba hinchada, ligéramente púrpura y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

No respiraba.

Me sacaron de la bañera rápidamente, mientras yo gritaba y gritaba que era un juego, que se iba a mover en cualquier momento y que la iban a castigar mucho por hacerlos asustar. Y en mi mente, la imagen de su rostro hinchado, de su pecho inmóvil, me contradecía.

Mipadre me sentó en la cama y me envolvió con mi bata, una celeste de toalla que me quedaba bastante grande. Me hizo sentir protegido. Y comencé a llorar. Él me calmó. "No es tu culpa, Dougie" me dijo. Me besó en la frente, me abrazó. Luego me dejó sólo en la habitación, y me dió miedo. "No te vayas, papi" le rogué. Y él me miró, y de alguna forma consiguió sonreír, diciendo "La bata te protegerá, Dougers", y ya no estuve asustado.

Por unos años, pareció que yo estaba lidiando bien con su muerte. No me gustaba demasiado bañarme, pero tampoco hablaba de ella ni hacía comentarios del tipo "Fue mi culpa".

Hasta que tuve ocho años, y le confesé a mi madre que Jazzie me hablaba. Que no la veía, no, pero que la escuchaba. Y fuí directo al psicólogo, obviamente.

_Danny_

Jueves. Un día radiante. Mi maleta estaba hecha, el boleto en mi mano. Miraba el tablero que anunciaba la partida de los trenes. Ni un minuto de retraso, subí al tren y me senté en el asiento que me gustó.

No había hablado con mis padres. Si bien esa era la idea de mudarme, me molestó mucho que no hubieran intentado llamarme si quiera. De vez en cuando lo recordaba y me entraban ganas de llorar.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa, le mandé un mensaje a Harry para decirle que ya estaba en el tren y que llegaba a las cinco. Me respondió que nos encontrábamos en el andén. Y que me quería.

Ya me había dicho que me quería varias veces, y yo le había respondido un "Yo también" cada una de ellas. Y realmente creía sentir eso por él. Esa necesidad de soltar una risa nerviosa cada vez que hablábamos, y eso que nunca hablábamos a solas porque al ser tan popular y de esa fraternidad, tenía un grupo de amigos que andaban con él todo el tiempo. Ahora íbamos a estar sólos los dos, no en una fiesta, sino en su casa. ¿Nervios? ¿Yo? ¡No!

Ya no tenía más uñas que morderme. Tal vez no le agrado ahora que estamos a solas y...

Danny, ya basta.

_Dougie_

Ya tenía once años cuando todo comenzó a agravarse. Hasta ese momento, las voces en mi cabeza me decían cosas inofensivas, como que recordara a Jazzie de vez en cuando. Entonces cambió. Dejé de hablar, de comer, de dormir. La idea de la muerte paseaba por mi cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día, me quedaba ausente por minutos enteros. Me despreciaba tanto a mí mismo que mis padres tuvieron que tapar los espejos o me echaba a llorar. Pensaron que era la preadolescencia, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que los demás niños no eran así.

Así que me llevaron otro psicólogo, que me derivó a un psiquiatra. El sr. Brown me diagnosicó con depresión clínica y me dió mis primeras pastillas. Unas leves, para ver si funcionaban. Color blanco. Como no fue suficiente, me duplicaron la dósis.

Cambiamos de psiquiatra al año (Brown murió) y el nuevo me dió unas pastillas que me hacían vomitar. Estaba todo el día drogado, no recordaba nada. ¡Pero qué feliz estaba!

Con el tiempo comencé a tener una cierta dependencia a éstos antidepresivos, así que a mis catorce años entré a la clínica por primera vez, luego de una sobredosis. Me quitaron la adicción de raíz, pero sólo pudieron tapar mi depresión por un tiempo. Entro y salgo de rehabilitación a la vez que la depresión se va y vuelve, como la marea a la playa. A veces viene con más fuerza, otras no tengo que hacer más que esperar. Lo que no cambia nunca es el proceso. Es gradual, puedo estar completamente normal un lunes y para el viernes estaré envuelto en mi bata, odiándome a mi mismo otra vez.

Me costó mucho aceptarlo. Muchísimo. Después de todo, tenía que aceptar que mi propio cerebro quería destruirme.

Por eso admiro a mis padres, por todo lo que han hecho y hacen por mí.

Durante los veinte minutos que duró el horario de visitas, le conté a mi madre que ya estaba mejor y ella se alivió un poco.

-¿Vamos al patio, Doug? -me dijo una de mis amigas de rehabilitación sonriente, una vez que el horario de visitas terminó y mi madre se fue. Y lo que yo escuché fue "¿Vamos a intentar ser felices?".

-Vale, vamos.

_Danny_

Una estación antes de llegar, mi corazón latía fuerte de nerviosismo y entusiasmo. El andén estaba bastante vacío, así que pude localizar a Harry en seguida, cerca de la salida. Creo que es imposible hacerse una idea de lo guapo que es si sólo lo escribo, pero intentaré.

Básicamente, es un metro ochenta y pico de músculos, ojos azules bien brillantes, pelo moreno casi negro y una cara que dan ganas de... No sé, ¿Qué se hace en presencia de una cara tan sumamente perfecta?

Lo miré de pies a cabeza, tal vez un poco descaradamente, y cuando levanté la vista él sonreía. Yo me acerqué, arrastrando la maleta, hasta que quedé en frente de él.

-Hola, tú -le dije.

Él se rió y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos musculosos que tiene. Enterré la cara en su pecho y cuando la alzé acarició mi barbilla. Un buen presentimiento sobre esa semana se instaló en mi pehco con un bonito cosquilleo.

-Hola, Dan -susurró en mi oído, causandome un cortocircuito mental.

-¿Vamos? -pregunté, para disimular. Él asintió y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a su casa.

OoO

El departamento de Harry era enorme. Essex estaba algo más avanzado que Bolton, así que había un par de edificios modernos y en uno de ellos vivía él. Era enorme, de tres ambientes más baño, cocina y terraza. Las paredes eran color crema y todo, absolutamente TODO combinaba entre sí. Y tenía un plasma bastante enorme.

-¿Cómo es que tienes todo ésto?

-Mis padres. Y trabajo de personal trainer.

-Sí, lo sé. Osea, no es que te haya investigado o algo así, es que lo mencionaste una vez y...

Se rió, sentándose en el sillón y arrastrandome a mí con él para que me callara.

-Tenía tantas ganas de verte, pecoso -susurró, acariciándome la mejilla. Yo puse las manos en su nuca y acaricié su cabello, y recorrimos la distancia que nos separaba al mismo tiempo. Ese fue mi primer beso con Harry. Suave y lento. Perfecto.

OoO

Después de besarnos un rato en el sofá, deshicimos la maleta entre los dos. Mientras él se cambiaba y yo lo miraba, pensé. Tenía algo que me encantaba, y era que yo no tenía que animarlo a él como hacía con todo el mundo, sino que él me cuidaba. Era como mi soporte.

Salimos a cenar a un restaurante muy bonito, la velada no tuvo nada que ver con mi última experiencia, por suerte.

-Dan, ¿tu quieres un novio? -me preguntó cuando estábamos comiendo el postre. Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, casi ahogándome con la crema, y él sonrió-. Osea, ¿te gustaría algo serio?

-Pues... Sí...

-Ah, vale.

-¿Eso fue una proposición?

-Oh, no, te darás cuenta cuando lo sea. Y lo recordarás.

Y eso significaba que iba a a hacerlo. Sonreí y tome su mano por arriba de la mesa. Él acarició el dorso de la mía con su pulgar.

-Te quiero, Hazz -le dije. Era la primera vez que se lo decía en voz alta y sonaba... Bien, como correcto. Sonrió más ampliamente y me besó.

-Y yo a tí, pecoso, te amo.

Un escalofrío de placer me recorrió toda la espalda a la vez que volvíamos a besarnos. Pedimos la cuenta, pagamos y salimos a la calle. Hacía frío, así que me pasó un brazo por los hombros y presentí que yo iba a ser la parte femenina de la relación. Pero no me importó. Lo que fuera por Hazz.

OoO

Mis días con Harry se pasaron demasiado rápido. Hicimos todo lo que se podía hacer en Essex, y todo lo que se podía hacer en la cama, hehehe, y el sábado llegó cuando para mí debería haber sido viernes. Me hubiera quedado hasta el domingo, pero tenía que preparar las cosas para la uni, que empezaba el lunes siguiente.

Me despertó besándome toda la cara. ¿No es dulce?

-Buen día... -susurró.

-Buen día -le respondí. Nos besamos suavemente y luego nos levantámos. Yo observé su cuerpo desnudo mientras se iba hacia la ducha, y luego prendí el teléfono y miré la fecha. ¿Sábado? Oh, mierda...

Desayunamos, hicimos mi maleta, más cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegó la tarde. No me quizo decir a dónde íbamos, así que de pronto me encontré en un bosque que daba a un lago, mirando el atardecer. Lo miré a él, y él me miró a mi, y sonrió.

-Te amo, Hazz -le dije, simplemente porque parecía el momento indicado para hacerlo.

-Espera un segundo... -dijo. Así que esperé un ratito, y de pronto la luz del sol de puso en una posición que bañó el agua y los árboles de luz anaranjada. El paisaje era precioso, como una versión más grande de la plaza de Bolton a la que me gusta ir. En donde conocí a Dougie. ¡Dougie! Me pregunté cómo estaría allí en rehabilitación... Basta. Es un momento para pensar sólo en Harry.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando me sucedía. En cualquier momento. Sus ojos tristes aparecían en mi mente y me tentaba de llamar a su madre para saber cómo estaba.

-Es hermoso -le dije a Harry, sacudiéndome al rubio de los pensamientos.

-Dan... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Me sentí culpable por haber pensado en Dougie, así que lo besé para olvidarlo y tuvo el efecto deseado. Todo estaba bien en brazos de Harry. Me estiré, causándo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados y lo miré con una sonrisa en los labios. Él me besó la nariz.

-Claro que quiero, Hazz.

-Te dije que lo recordarías.

-Y ciertamente lo haré.

Y luego nos callamos y aprovechamos el tiempo de una buena manera.

OoO

-Adiós...

-No quiero irme... -rocé nuestras narices.

-Dan, nos vamos a ver el lunes.

-Sí, para ir a la universidad. Yey.

Se rió.

-Venga, no seas flojo. Entra al tren.

-Casi parece que quisieras deshacerte de mí.

-Sí, es exactamente la razón por la que te pedí que fueras mi novio.

Sonreí a la vez que nos besábamos.

-Vale, vale. Entonces, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Jones.

OoO

Llegué a casa de Tom a las doce de la noche y preparé las cosas para el lunes. No iba a quedarme en el campus, la casa de Tom estaba incluso más cerca de la universidad que la casa de mis padres. Además, así podía seguir dándole clases a Dougie. La señora Poynter me había avisado que dentro de dos semanas ya tenía que darle clases. Yo tenía muchas ganas de ver cómo estaba, ya recuperado. ¿He mencionado que estudio psicología? Tiene lógica que un caso como Dougie Poynter me interese tanto.

Y más si está tan bueno.

EY! Que tienes novio!

_Dougie _

Allí está otra vez.

Miedo. Mucho miedo, terror, pánico. Ataque de pánico.

Las paredes se cierran sobre mí, no puedo saber si mis ojos estan abiertos o cerrados. Odio la oscuridad, la oscuridad duele, la oscuridad te deja sólo con tus pensamientos.

Está allí, Dougie, pero no puedes verla

Allí estan ellas otra vez, debería ignorarlas pero es imposible.

Oh, Doug, ten cuidado, se está acercando

El miedo crece, siempre crece, desde el centro de mi pecho se extiende y me va poniendo nervioso. Me levanto de la cama e intento buscar el interruptor de la luz. Si prendo la luz todo va a estar bien.

_Algo acaba de rozarme la espalda._

Ha sido ella, Doug.

_Cállate._

Cállame.

* * *

**Eso es todo, amigos. Espero les haya gustado y, ya saben... Reviews que me haran feliz como un elefante :)**


	6. 5 - Comeback

Capítulo 5 – When we comeback

_Danny_

-Hola, Dan -me susurró alguien al oído, seguido de unos besos por el cuello. Me volteé sonriendo y saludé a mi novio.

-Buenos días, NOVIO.

Se rió y me tomó de la mano, y comenzamos a caminar por el campus de la universidad. Muchísimos chicos nos saludaron y felicitaron, ya he mencionado que Harry era tan amigo de todo el mundo.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase? -me preguntó.

-Salud pública y salud mental III, ¿la tuya?

-Psicología evolutiva II. De esas materias que tu no tienes.

Le saqué la lengua. Siempre andaba recordándome que me llevaba dos años. Me entristecía pensar que el año siguiente ya no estaría en la universidad (había tomado materias avanzadas para terminar un año antes, ¿No es muy inteligente mi Harry?), pero me preocupaba por vivir el presente, Carpe Diem y todo eso.

-Entonces nos vemos en el receso.

Me dió un beso en los labios y se marchó, dejándome sonriendo como un idiota.

-Ay, el amor -me dijo alguien.

-Hola, Tom.

-Me gusta ese Harry, se lo ve tan enamorado.

-Sí, gracias, papá.

Sonrió y entró al salón de Neurofisiología. Yo me dirigí a mi salón y me preparé para dos horas reloj de Psicología Evolutiva.

OoO

El domingo antes de que tuviera que darle clases a Dougie otra vez, Tom, Hazz y yo salimos a tomar algo. Y eso se convirtió en volver a las cuatro de la madrugada, ebrios a más no poder, y besándonos apasionadamente. Harry y yo, no Tom. Tom es responsable y en cuanto comenzó a estar un poco alegre se volvió a su casita.

Yo me desperté al otro día en la cama de Harry en la fraternidad a la que pertenecía, semidesnudo y acostado sobre mi novio. Por suerte no había nadie más en la habitación. Me vestí y asistí a clases normalmente. Tenía experiencia con las resacas.

OoO

_Dougie_

Ah, no hay nada como el dulce hogar.

Volver a casa luego de la clínica siempre es genial. Tengo la felicidad a tope, y todo se ve más bonito de lo normal. O tal vez siempre es así de bonito y yo lo suelo ver más feo.

Pero, sinceramente. ¿A quién le importa eso ahora? Estoy feliz. La venda que la depresión pone sobre mis ojos se ha retirado momentáneamente y puedo ver la belleza que me estaba perdiendo. Es una lástima que vaya a olvidar lo bonito que es todo cuando me deprima otra vez...

Era lunes, las ocho y media de la mañana y yo acababa de volver de Londres. En cuanto deshice la maleta salí al jardín a jugar con mi padre al fútbol. Al rato mi madre vino con unos jugos de naranja y los tomamos mientras veíamos la televisión. Parecíamos una de esas familias que salen el los comerciales de productos de limpieza. Los tres rubios, bastante guapos, delgados, riéndo. La oscuridad no se ve cuando hay un gran sol que la tapa.

Y cuando me quize dar cuenta, eran las dos de la tarde y estaban tocando el timbre. Obviamente, lo que menos quería era tener clases de matemática, pero las necesitaba, ya que no iba a la escuela gran parte del año porque... Bueno, no es necesario decir por qué. Si recibía esas clases, podía dar los exámenes de todas las materias a fin de año y pasar de año.

Danny entró a la casa, escuché sus pasos, era muy ruidoso. Casi no me acordaba de la clase que me había dado, así que esperé que la olvidara o por lo menos la ignorara como yo planeaba hacer. Y lo ví, y recordé qué guapo era. Alto, aunque para mí casi cualquier persona es alta. Pelirrojo, es un punto a favor, y con pecas, dos. Esos faros azules que él llamaba ojos, con largas pestañas, y la sonrisa torcida.

¿Soy gay? La verdad nunca me lo he planteado. Estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Una vez tuve una novia, en sexto grado. Pero también he besado algún que otro chico. Me inclino a pensar que simplemente me gusta la gente que me entiende, o que al menos lo intenta.

-Hey, Doug -me dijo, y se sentó.

-Hola Danny -le respondí, y creo que sonó un tanto muy risueño. Me tendió el cuaderno que recordé había usado la clase anterior y yo lo tomé rozando su mano deliberadamente. Total, se puede soñar, ¿verdad? Danny debía tener cinco o seis años más que yo, y una novia. O novio, o lo que fuera.

Durante toda la clase me trató con mucha amabilidad, tal vez demasiada. Por ahí pensaba que me iba a poner a llorar si hablaba un poquito mas fuerte. Todos hacen eso. Mis padres, mis médicos, mi psicólogo, todos en la clínica... Como si yo fuera de un cristal muy frágil. Y lo soy, en realidad.

No me molesta demasiado. De todas formas, mientras pasaban las clases comenzó a tratarme normalmente, y ya luego de un mes me sentía completamente cómodo con él.

-¿Listo para sumar y restar algebráicamente? -me dijo una tarde.

Arrugé la nariz y él se rió. ¿He dicho que es ruidoso? Pues es muy ruidoso. Pero me encantó esa risa la primera vez que la escuché. Eso lo recordaba bien.

Estaba intentando resolver un ejercicio particularmente difícil.

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué haces?

-¿Lo sumo todo?

-Nop.

-Demonios.

Se rió y acercó su silla hacia la mía hasta quedar a mi lado. Comenzó a señalar cosas en el cuaderno y a explicarme, y yo sólo escuchaba "Bla bla bla" porque estaba tan cerca y eso. Me limité a sonreirle hasta que se dió cuenta y paró de hablar y sólo me miró, sonriéndo también.

-No me estás escuchando, ¿cierto?

-Ni una sóla palabra.

Rió, ésta vez más bajo.

-Qué extraño eres, pequeño.

Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de hablar con su cara tan cerca de la mía. Sí, yo era muy extraño, y complicado. Pero ahí estaba, dándome clases a pesar de mi evidente desequilibrio mental. No dije nada de eso, sólo esperé y él me volvió a explicar. Al fin pude hacer mis ejercicios y entender el tema.

-Entonces, Doug, nos vemos el jueves.

-Vale...

-También podemos salir, ya sabes, sin matemática de por medio, si quieres.

Creo que la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas era una sonrisa mediocre al lado de la forma en que mis labios se curvaron a la vez que decía que me encantaría.

_Danny_

Qué. Carajos.

Cuando me fuí de la casa me quedé reflexionando. Osea, lo había invitado a salir. No era una cita oficialmente, pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba traicionando a Harry.

Es que esos ojos... Recordé la forma en que me miraba mientras le explicaba, esa sonrisa que decía "Tu habla, guapo. Como quieras". Mierda, que precioso que era, para ponerlo en un museo y que todos vean su graciosa naricilla y sus putos ojos de ángel.

_Dougie_

Apenas Danny se fué, subí a mi habitación y saqué mi cuaderno de abajo del colchón. Era algo así como mi diario, donde anotaba cosas que pensaba, cosas que me hubiera gustado decir, y hacía dibujos.

Hice el dibujo de unos grandes ojos azules y comencé a escribir abajo.

"_Y todo él es tan bonito como éstos ojos". _Eso escribí. Tal vez no era la mejor frase del mundo, pero expresaba exactamente lo que sentía.

OoO

¿Cuál era la regla con el tema de las llamadas?

Habían pasado dos días desde la clase de matemática, y Danny no había llamado. Pensé que tal vez debería llamarlo yo, pero no sabía si era demasiado pronto.

Así que ahí estaba, mordiéndome el labio con el móvil entre las manos. Y de pronto vibró, me sobresalté y atendí.

-¿Hola?

-Hey, Doug. Soy Danny.

-¡Danny! ¡Hola!

Se ecuchó su risa del otro lado del teléfono.

-Quería saber si te apetece salir el sábado a eso de las ocho, mi amigo Tom y yo vamos a ir a un club. ¿Te apuntas? -¡Claro!

-Nos vemos el jueves, Doug.

-Nos vemos.

Corté. Estaba feliz. No eufórico. Después de todo, había llamado a otro amigo para no estar sólo conmigo, no soy idiota. Pero estaba feliz de salir con él. Feliz con un toque amargo.

_Danny_

Al fin mi cerebro había encontrado la solución: meter a Tom de por medio. Él sabía de mi relación con Harry e iba a evitar que hiciera estupideces. Esperé que no le molestara a Dougie, lo llamé, le dije, y listo. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar al jueves. Daría esa clase sin embobarme con sus ojos, y lo mismo el viernes. Sin embobarse.

OoO

Bajé a preparar la cena. Era miercoles por la noche, yo acababa terminar de leer los extensos textos en los que Freud respaldaba su teoría de que las mujeres actuaban como actuaban porque no tenían pene (algo con lo que yo no estoy de acuerdo, porque tengo pene y sin embargo...), y estaba muy cansado. Preparar la cena era una de mis maneras de ayudar con la casa, no iba a dejarle todo el trabajo a Tom. Pero estaba cansadísimo, me dolían los huesos y sólo quería dormirme.

Se me fué el sueño de golpe, cuando entré al living y, ¿adivina quienes estaban sentados en el sillón? Mis adorables padres.

-¡Danny! -gritó mi madre, y se acercó para abrazarme. Supón que la aparte, con bastante fuerza, y que eso enojó a mi padre. Que, sólo tal vez, me gritó que era un maricón desagradecido.

Imagínate que lo empujé contra la pared. Que él me llamó puta. Que yo lo solté y le dije que se fueran. Y que mientras me daba la espalda para salir dignamente por la puerta, le arrojé un florero a la cabeza que le pasó rozando y fue a estrellarse contra la pared. ¿Hubiera sido gracioso, cierto?

Pues no.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A CASTRAR! ¡ENCIMA DE QUE YO TE IBA A ACEPTAR A PESAR DE QUE...! -me gritó. "A pesar de que..." De que era gay. O maricón, diría él. No era necesario que completar la frase. Y entonces me reí. Estaba tan harto de ellos dos, tan rabioso. Sólo me quedaba reírme. Me habían vuelto medio loco. Medio salido. Comencé a reírme, tanto que lloraba y me retorcía buscando aire. Mi padre se me acercó y me golpeó la cara. Una bofetada, me dió una bofetada. Eso me enojó más que el puñetazo más fuerte del mundo. Una bofetada es una falta de respeto mayor que ninguna otra. La cara te queda picando y enrojeces de rabia.

-¡PERO QUE FALTA DE RESPETO! -aullé, a la vez que le daba vuelta la cara de un puñetazo. ¡A los padres se los respeta, por favor! ¡Nada de bofetadas! Mi madre se metió en el medio para separarnos y la golpeé a ella también. "El que golpea a una mujer es un maricón" solían decir en la escuela primaria a la que fuí. Pues bueno, exactamente, me hubiera gustado decirles.

Además se defendió bien, la muy hija de puta. Me arañó toda la cara. Eran dos contra uno, siempre habían sido dos contra uno, nunca tenía a nadie de mi lado. Siempre era Danny el idiota, Danny el estúpido. A nadie le importaba ni un poquito la opinión de Danny. Seguro que sólo hacía una de sus esúpidas bromas.

Quería arrancarles los ojos.

Quería hacer crujir sus huesos.

Quería que se fueran llorando.

Tom apareció. Había ido a preparar cafés y los traía en la mano. Debía de esperarse una gran charla emocional del tipo padres-hijo, como las que los Fletcher solían tener. Pero nosotros éramos los Jones, y nos estábamos golpeando.

Se escuchó "crush!" de las tazas contra el piso y nos separó a todos como mi mamá no había podido. Porque yo no iba a golpear a Tom. Mis padres se fueron, no sin antes echarme la culpa de todo, y Tom llamó a gritos a Gi. Llegó con alcohol y bendas y entre los dos me curaron y me hablaron con tonos muy suaves. Yo les conté, creo que en un tono muy monótono, mientras miraba la gran mancha de café en la moqueta, y luego me fuí a acostar.

_Dougie_

El jueves, Danny llamó para avisarme que no podía darme la clase pero que lo del sábado seguía en pie. Yo me dediqué a correr y jugar con mis padres toda la tarde, aprovechado al máximo mi felicidad. Porque sentía como comenzaba a irse de mi. Ya nada era tan bonito, ni tan brillante, ni tan divertido. En mi cuaderno dibujé a un niño rubio que corría, y detrás un gran monstruo negro.

Por fin el sábado llegó. Era una noche bastante fría y lluviosa, pero como íbamos al cine supuse que no se cancelaba. Me había costado convencer a mi madre como para que se cancelara.

No puedo explicar lo nervioso que estaba. A las seis de la tarde corrí a elegir la ropa, y terminé quedandome con unos jeans negros, una remera gris, mis converse rojas y una campera de jean liviana.

A las ocho en punto se escuchó el timbre y bajé. Mi madre los invitó a pasar pero por suerte Danny dijo que si nos quedábamos íbamos a llegar tarde a la película. Así que los saludé con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salimos a la calle.

-¿Qué te pasó? -le pregunté a Danny. Tenía la cara amoratada, llena de rasguños.

-Una pelea con mis padres -respondió, y me dió miedo el tono monótono que usó, porque era el mismo tono que uso cuando estoy a punto de entrar en rehabilitación. Así que decidí que cambiar de tema era lo mejor y ahí se animó y volvió a ser el mismo Danny de siempre.

Llegamos al cine con tiempo, compramos palomitas de maíz y nos sentamos en los asientos. De alguna forma conseguí quedar en la esquina, al lado de Danny, y Tom quedó del otro lado. Ambos apoyamos los brazos en el apoyabrazos, y el contacto con su piel me erizó los pelos de la nuca. Pensé que iba a quitar su mano, pero no ocurrió, así que disimuladamente la corrí un poco más hacia él. Y ahí sí que la quitó. Evité mirarlo, tenía mucha vergüenza. "Mierda, Doug, la cagaste" pensé. Otra voz en mi cabeza me dió la razón. Disimulé, ocupando todo el apoyabrazos, y las luces se apagaron.

La película comenzó. Era la típica película de terror en la que todo empezaba feliz y bien y a los diez minutos las cosas comienzan a ponerse desquiciadamente complicadas. Hacían meses desde que no iba al cine, al menos medio año o más. Me metí en la película, incluso olvidé que estaba al lado de Danny.

Hasta que su mano se posicionó encima de la mía. No me estaba tomando la mano propiamente dicho, pero sus dedos estaban entre los huecos que dejaban los míos, como entrelazándose con los míos.

Lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo. Probé entrelazar nuestros dedos como la gente y se dejó.

Cuando volví a mirar la película, ya me había olvidado de todo el argumento.

_Danny _

Sí, dejé que me tomara la mano. Sí, tengo novio. Como sea.

Nada me importaba mucho desde que me había peleado salvajemente con mis padres. Incluso le acaricié el dorso de la mano con la yema de mi pulgar.

Porque ya lo dije, nada me importaba desde aquella pelea. Sólo quería matarlos a golpes.

_Dougie_

El lunes siguiente pasó lento, de esos típicos días en que no tienes absolutamente nada con lo que entretenerte y te limitas a rascarte el ombligo mientras sientes como la oscuridad va avanzando sobre tí, devorándote de a poco, y casi extinguiéndo ese fuego que es lo único que sostiene tu luz interior. Mientras sientes como vas muriendo a medida que los pensamientos autodestructivos van haciéndose más fuertes en tu cabeza.

Hubo sólo un dibujo en aquel cuaderno, era un chico y se estaba muriendo.

Hasta que llegó la tarde, y con ella Danny.

-Hola, Danny -le saludé apenas entró.

-Hola, Doug -respondió, con una amplia y bonita sonrisa. Nos sentamos y comenzamos con las clases.

No intenté acercarme a él insinuadoramente, él tampoco hizo ningún gesto. Nos sonreímos un poco, eso fue todo, y se despidió de mí con un abrazo. Era algo nuevo.


	7. 6 - What are we doing?

**Vale, lo admito, si? Este capi va sin corregir. Me he tardado (aunque dudo que alguien lea este fic y le importe o lo haya notado). Aquí está el capítulo. Y creo que no seguiré subiendo más porque a nadie le importa, pero... en fin.**

Capítulo 6 – When you start falling

_Danny_

Harry Judd. Me encanta, y por otro lado lo odio. ¿Hacía cuánto? ¿Dos meses? Que salía con él y ya le había tomado la mano a otro chico. A veces me preguntaba si en realidad lo amaba lo suficiente. Y luego él era tan tierno conmigo y se me iban las dudas. Sólo le había tomado la mano, ¿verdad? No era nada. Si le contaba a Harry ni siquiera iba a enojarse, así que, ¿para qué contarle?

El miércoles a la noche, mi novio y yo salimos a pasear por el pueblo. Caminamos por la feria de artesanos del parque, tomamos un helado, las abuelitas me felicitaron por conseguirme un novio "tan buen mozo como éste muchachito, es justo lo que te conviene. Oh, y con una carrera!". El muy maldito se rió toda la media hora que siguió hasta que lo amenazé.

-¿Si sabes que acabas de quedarte a pan y agua por un largo rato, cierto? -le avisé. Dejó de reírse y me miró completamente serio.

-Eh, no hay por qué exagerar.

Solté una de mis extremadamente ruidosas carcajadas y le pasé los brazos por el cuello.

-Eres un sexópata, Judd -susurré en su oído con una voz que me resultó sensual incluso a mí.

-¡Danny! ¡Qué sorpresa! -dejo otra voz, que causó que nos separáramos. Miré de dónde provenía: la señora Poynter, con su marido al lado. Con alivio pude ver que Dougie no estaba allí.

-Buenas noches, señora. Él es Harry Judd, mi novio.

-No me habías dicho que tenías novio -dijo una voz aniñada. Sí, sí estaba. Tomando un helado. Mirándome de una forma que no pude descifrar. En un primer momento pensé que iba a decir lo que había pasado en el cine, pero no lo hizo-. Dougie Poynter -se presentó, y le estrechó la mano a Harry, que dijo su nombre en un tono entre tenso y respetuoso.

-Bueno Danny, nos vemos mañana -dijo la señora Poynter.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Dougie hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego se marcharon.

-Joder con el duende ese -dijo Harry, agarrándose la mano-. ¡Pensé que me iba a desmembrar! ¿Es que no sabe estrechar la mano?

Yo sólo me reí.

_Danny_

-Bueno, Doug, nos vemos el lunes -le dije. Había sido seco conmigo toda la tarde, y con razón.

-Adiós -me dijo. Estaba a punto de irme cuando su madre carraspeó-. Pero... -se escucharon murmullos-. Vale, vale. ¡Danny! -me volteé y lo miré interrogativamente-. ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación?

Esa era una clara "no-invitación", me miraba con cara de "Mi madre me obligó"

-Claro, ¿por qué no? -le respondí, y él me miró con odio.

Cuando entramos se sentó en la cama, de brazos cruzados. Era un bonito cuarto, había posters de Blink 182, un bajo metido en una funda en un rincón, un escritorio, una mesita de luz y un armario. Ordenado, pero no excesivamente.

Me senté en la cama, a su lado, y nos quedamos en silencio por un lago rato. Yo miré su expresión fría, hasta que por fin habló.

-¿Sábes de qué me dí cuenta hoy, Danny?

-¿D-de qué?

-De que no tengo amigos. ¿No es triste? Es deprimente. No tengo amigos. Estoy tan sólo...

-Y-yo soy tu amigo, Doug.

-Oh, en serio? -se rió sarcásticamente a la vez que un hielo se instalaba en mi corazón. ¿Así que no éramos amigos? Realmente había creído que sí.

-¿Qué te pasó? El lunes estabas tan bien, y hoy...

-Tal vez sería mejor si sólo me durmiera y no despertara. Mis padres vivirían más felices.

-Ey, no pienses así, vas a superarlo...

-Por favor, tú no tienes... Tú no sabes... Cuando estás deprimido como yo, despertar cada día es un desaliento. Quieres con todas tus fuerzas dormir y nunca despertar, y así ahorrarte el suicidio. Y no lograrlo sólo te entristece más-. Su voz falló y se pasó la mano por los ojos, supuse que secando algunas lágrimas que yo no había alcanzado a ver en sus hermosos ojos inocentes-. Yo estoy roto, Danny. Demasiado destruído como para ser arreglado. En la clínica sólo pueden tapar las fisuras por un rato. Y mientras estoy bien, temo el momento en el que no estaré. Me siento como una bomba de tiempo que no sabe cuándo va a estallar. Es como una maldición.

Lo abrazé, más que nada porque no sabía qué mas hacer. No podía animarlo de otra forma, porque realmente era un problema. No era adolescencia o algo así, era depresión mayor, también denominada clínica, en toda regla. Lo había estudiado para un trabajo de la universidad. Pero es muy difícil mirarlo objetivamente cuando un chico destrozado se aferra a tí como si temiera soltarse, clavándote los dedos en la carne hasta hacerte saltar las lágrimas. Pero no me importó que me hiciera doler, era una diminuta porción comparada con el dolor que él sentía cada día de su vida.

Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, más cerca de lo que nunca habíamos estado. Me perdí en su mirada y él en la mía, y al fin pude sentir la suavidad de su piel al acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Te dije que iba a apoyarte -le susurré-. En lo que necesites, ¿recuerdas? Aquella primera clase. Y aún lo mantengo. En lo que necesites, cuando me necesites y donde me necesites. Yo voy a apoyarte.

Intentó hablar pero sólo se le escapó un sollozo. Casi lo senti flotar en el aire mientras nos quedábamos en silencio. Entoces fue cuando me besó. Atrapó mi labio inferior con los suyos y yo tomé su labio superior con los míos. Y nos estábamos besándo.

Su boca sabía al té que había tomado durante nuestra clase, y me aseguré de recorrerla toda. Su respiración se aceleró en seguida, cómo se notaba que no tenía "acción". Se removió inquieto en mis brazos y lo fuí recostando a la vez que le quitaba la camiseta negra que llevaba puesta. Si su mejilla era suave, ni hablar de su torso. Tenía el vientre plano y caliente, y su pecho subía y bajaba ya a un ritmo fuera de lo normal. Puse los brazos a los costados de la cabeza y lo observé. Qué hermoso era...

Lo volví a besar, y fue con más ganas. Su gemido fue igual al maullido de un gatito bebé.

Pero algo no cuadraba, y eran sus lágrimas. Caían una tras otra, como dos pequeñas cascadas saladas por su cara.

-Doug, no llores -dije, y sentí un gran nudo en la garganta.

-Danny... -dijo, con voz queda-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Pensé que estaba claro... -dije yo, sonriéndo.

-No, Danny... ¿Qué es ésto? ¿Por qué estamos haciéndolo?

Mi sonrisa se esfumó. No tenía la respuesta. ¿Qué eramos? ¿Amigos? ¿Y por qué lo estábamos haciéndo? Si yo amaba a Harry...

Me acosté a su lado y lo acaricié, mirándo qué prefecto era su perfil. El calentón se me había desvanecido de golpe.

-No sé, Doug...

Suspiró y se volteó hasta quedar de cara a mí. Me acarició la mejilla y me dio otro beso.

-Cuando vengas el lunes vamos a hacer como que nunca pasó.

Asentí y acaricié su clavícula, su hombro, su brazo y tomé su mano. Estaba fría. Se levantó y me dio la espalda, y pude admirar lo perfecta que era aquella parte de su cuerpo. Se puso la camiseta y me miró, y entendí que debía irme.

_Dougie_

Miré el reloj luminoso de mi mesita de luz. Me lo había comprado cuando tenía ocho años. Quería que fuera luminoso para poder saber cuántas horas me quedaban de estar en medio de una oscuridad que parecía interminable. Siempre me ha costado muchísimo dormir. Al menos desde que tengo cuatro.

Eran las 3:45.

Odio la oscuridad, esa sensación de estar flotando en la nada, sin poder ver nada a mi alrededor. Una vez, cuando era pequeño, me levanté para ir al baño y me resbalé. Caí y me golpeé la cabeza. Y luego no sabía dónde estaba la cama, y no quería prender la luz porque Jazzie iba a despertarse y mis padres se iban a enojar. Así que dormí tirado en el suelo, y al otro día mi hermana me encontró tirado en medio de un pegajoso charco de sangre que me había salido por culpa del golpe.

Odio esa sensación de que me están mirando.

Odio todas esas voces en mi cabeza. Siempre discuto con ellas. Siempre me quedo tildado por su culpa. Me dicen todo lo que hago mal.

Vete a la mierda

Vete tú.

Oh, Dios, estoy tan loco...

_Danny_

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y casi no había pegado un ojo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Me iba a pasar factura por la mañana. Maldita universidad, ¿cuánto falta para el receso de invierno? Hice la cuenta.

Joder.

Cuando era pequeño, me encantaban los desastres naturales. Me daban de que hablar. Una vez la profesora me dijo que no eran algo bonito. Y todos los niños gritaban "Danny Jones es un idiota!" No se por que cuento ésto, sólo se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Recuerdo que un día mi madre me dijo que era un idiota, eso también se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Fue una vez que le pegué goma de mascar en el cabello a Vicky.

"¡DANNY JONES!" me dijo, y me miró de una forma que me heló el corazón. "¡Eres un idiota!". Luego yo me eché a llorar, y más tarde ella también, deshaciéndose en disculpas.

_Dougie_

El lunes llegó. Para mi, junto con los jueves, eran los únicos días en los que realmente vivía, convivía con otros seres humanos que no eran mis padres ni gente de la clínica.

Ya nada era bonito, ya nada era divertido. Ya nada me resultaba bueno. Estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, y no sabía cuánto me quedaría antes de volverme esa horrible bolsa de lágrimas otra vez. Porque puedo intentar luchar y durar un par de días más pero en cuanto me agarra me olvido de todo esto. O peor, me da igual. "Qué estúpido al pensar que ésto era bonito" pienso.

Así que invité a Danny a mi habitación otra vez, esperando no entrar en crisis justo a su lado.

-¿Tocas el bajo, Doug?

-Sí, un poco...

-¿Por qué no me muestras?

La verdad estaba esperando que dijera eso. No es por presumir, pero toco el bajo bastante bien. Lo saqué de la funda con mucho cuidado, era mi bebé, y me senté en la cama. Danny se sentó a mi lado y me alentó a que comenzara.

Dejé los dedos deslizarse por las cuatro cuerdas con rapidez y habilidad, improvisando una bonita melodía que me recordó a Danny. Todo me recordaba a Danny. Todo... Todo era Danny. Y sin Danny, nada era nada. Pero él no lo entendía. No le entraba en la cabeza. "¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo va a enamorarse tan rápido una persona? ¡Y de mí! Sí, claro."

Debía de pensar algo parecido. Y yo quería demostrárselo de alguna forma en que me entendiera, pero no del todo. Porque si se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que era mi amor por él probablemente no me daría una clase nunca más. Tiene a su novio de musculitos y ojos azules con cara de dios. Dios, qué mal me cae ese tipo. ¿Como dijo que se llamaba? Harry Yoda o algo así. Ugh.

Así que solté el bajo, lo dejé a un lado y tomé su mano.

-Doug, dijimos que...

-Dijimos muchas cosas, Danny -le interrumpí. Luego dirigí su mano al lado derecho de mi pecho-. ¿Sientes ese latido? -asintió-. Ese corazón late por tí, Danny. No hagas que se detenga.

Se quedó callado, mirándome. No sonreía, pero tampoco parecía enojado. Solo... estaba. Me acarició el cabello y una sonrisa triste se adivinó en sus comisuras.

-Mi corazón late por tí, Doug -me dijo-. Y también late por Harry.

Esa noche dibujé en mi cuaderno. Había un chico rubio queriéndo darle su corazón a unos ojos azules. Pero ellos sólo lo pisoteaban.

**Sí. Eso es todo. Lo siento por no estar tan animada como siempre, es solo que ya nadie lee esto y me da tristeza.**


	8. 7 - Goodbyes

**oh dios mio. el capitulo anterior... demonios, colgue el equivocado! soy imbeeeecil Asi que... ve para atrás, al anterior al anterior (? y leeeeeeer!**

**Corto y caca. Gracias a Ariana, que sus reviews me valen por ocho (en serio, son larguísimas y alentadoras). Y a Lei, que me reviewea en vivo y en directo. Tendría que ponerme a reescribir el final de este fic de una vez, que el que tengo preparado es un asco :P**

Capítulo 7 – When I gotta go

_Danny_

-Bueno, Doug, nos vemos -le dije.

-Voy contigo -me dijo, sonriéndo. Parecía que luego de ya dos semanas me había perdonado por decirle lo de Harry. Ese día sólo me había dicho que me fuera. Y eso fue todo. Durante dos semanas casi no me dirijió la palabra. Así que me alegré de que volviera a hablarme.

Mientras él buscaba las llaves y abría la puerta, yo miré las fotos colgadas en el vestíbulo. Aún no sabía quién era ese otro bebé rubio.

-Doug, ¿quién es ese bebé? -le pregunté. Él me miró.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que quién es ese bebé!

-No sé de qué hablas, Danny. Venga, tienes que irte.

Cuando salí, cerró la puerta, sin salir él. Me quedé parado en el porche, desconcertado, hasta que recibí un llamado.

-¿Hola?

-Reúnete conmigo en la plaza de siempre.

-¿Hazz?

-¡Ven!

-Vale, vale... Ya voy...

Cortó. Me quedé aún más extrañado y caminé hasta la plaza donde Harry me había citado. Lo vi sentando en un banco, que, vaya casualidad, resultó ser el mismo en donde conocí a Dougie. Me senté a su lado, sin hablar. Él miraba serio hacia el piso.

-Hola -me dijo.

-Hola, Hazz... ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento pensé que me iba a golpear y a decirme que no, que sabía lo que había pasado entre Dougie y yo y a hacerme un gran escándalo.

Pero por el contrario, me miró, sonrió y me tomó la mano.

-Aún no lo sé. Depende de lo que contestes...

Lo miré interrogativamente y él se arrodilló en el suelo. Espera, ¿va a pedirme matrimonio? OH POR DIOS VA A PEDIRME MARTRIMONIO QUE LE VOY A DECIR OH MIERDA OH MIERDA NO ME QUIERO CASAR PERO LO AMO.

-¿Dan? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, si, prosigue.

-Bueno, sé que es pronto. Muy pronto, la verdad. Y tal vez dirás que no y me golpearás en la cara por ser tan apresurado pero... ¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?

OH POR DIOS QU- Espera, ¿qué?

-¿M-mudarme contigo?

-Si no quieres...

Me reí.

-¡Claro que quiero! -lo abrazé, como de costumbre pasándole los brazos por el cuello, y lo besé. En seguida llamé a Tom para contarle.

-Hola?

-¡HARRY ME HA PEDIDO QUE ME MUDE CON ÉL!

-Felicitaciones...

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tom?

-Sí, claro, yo sólo... Tengo... No es nada. Oye, no puedo hablar. Nos vemos luego.

Y cortó. Aunque me confundió un poco, seguía estando eufórico.

Pero aún quedaba la parte difícil.

_Dougie_

Eran las seis de la tarde del martes cuando tocaron el timbre. Obviamente lo ignoré, estaba muy ocupado. Tocaba el bajo, pensaba en lo horrible que la vida me parecía. Entonces entraron a mi habitación.

Mejor dicho, él. Él entro a mi habitación, no cualquier persona. Oficialmente, había venido a visitarme un día en el que no teníamos clases. Rapidamente levanté la cabeza y lo miré con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Danny! -lo saludé.

-Hey -me respondió, y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Yo me acerqué un poco disimuladamente, hasta que quedamos tan cerca como era posible. Lo miré a los ojos y él me miró a mi-. Me voy a mudar con Harry a Essex.

_Danny_

Se hizo un silencio casi insoportable. Nos mirábamos fijamente, tanto que pude ver cómo sus hermosos ojos se empañaban. Eran extrañamente brillantes y llenos de vida para lo triste que era el ser que los poseía. Como si estuviera toda la felicidad encerrada en ellos.

Me permití perderme en aquellas dos esferas que parecían tan apartadas de éste mundo. Tan inocentes, había notado antes. Y él se dió cuenta de que yo estaba perdido y me encontró, posando sus labios sobre los míos y moviéndolos insistentemente, con rabia, desquitándose de todos sus pesares en mi boca.

Le pedí que fuera más despacio con la lengua, él solo aumento la velocidad. Lo sentí llorar, empapar nuestras mejillas, pero no pude apartarme; sus brazos eran muy fuertes. Y de todos modos no tenía ganas de soltarlo.

-Seguiremos hablando, Dougie -le dije, nuestras frentes juntas y mis manos tomando su cara. Él negó con la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

-No te vayas -pidió con voz queda.

-Doug... Doug, te amo, pero...

-Pero yo estoy loco, ¿cierto? Y él no.

Negué, esta vez yo, y le besé de vuelta, más dulcemente. Hay preguntas que no hay que contestar.

_Dougie_

¿Mencioné que soy virgen? O al menos, lo era.

Después de años y años de nada, por fin alguien se había fijado en mi... De esa forma.

Me dí cuenta de que no era un beso normal cuando metió la mano por mis pantalones, y creo que le hice agujeros en los hombros de lo fuerte que apreté. Escuchaba un ruido molesto que luego descubrí que eran mis jadeos.

-Danny -susurré. Él sonrió y me besó, haciéndo algo con la mano que me desarmó por completo. Era tan placentero y extraño a la vez que no sabía qué hacer-. Danny...

Por dios, que imbécil. Parecía que lo único que sabía decir era su nombre. Aunque claro, no estaba concentrado como para hacer un jodido poema. Y por cierto, estaba cagado. Cagadísimo. No sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer, ni cómo, ni dónde.

Y cuando llegó el momento, lo supe porque tenía esa mirada que decía tantas cosas implícitas, cuando llegó el momento sólo miré al techo y conté las manchitas de humedad.

Una, dos, _AY!, _tres, cuatro, ciiiinco _Ohmierdajoderjoderjoderauuuu!, _seis, siete... _Au!_... Ocho... _Mmm..._ Nueve... _Oh, eso es lindo_..._ ¿_Por dónde iba?

Cuando los números se convirtieron en "Danny"'s casi gritados, ya no me dolía.

OoO

Caí en la cama, sin poder hacer nada, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Él también se acostó y me rodeó con los brazos, protegiéndome del mundo exterior donde había clínicas, hospitales, y mudanzas...

-Eres... Fuiste... Yo nunca... -intenté explicar sin que mis mejillas se convirtieran en manzanas. Él me besó y acarició mi pecho, que estaba caliente y asquerosamente sudado.

-Me dí cuenta. Estabas completamente cagado -se rió y yo me ruborizé a más no poder.

-Te amo, imbécil -le dije. Él susurró un "yo también" cargado de culpa y de vergüenza. Claro, el Henry Yud ese. Me había olvidado de él. Seguramente, Danny no.

Estuvimos besándonos por un largo rato, esos besos que saben horriblemente a despedida, y hablamos. Después mi madre gritó que si queríamos tomar algo y nos vestimos a las apuradas.

Y una hora después se fue. Y no me quedó más que llorar.

_Danny_

El sábado por la mañana, Harry y yo tomamos el tren a Essex.

Yo estaba lleno de remordimiento, y cada vez que me sonreía, yo recordaba todos esos gemidos, esos besos y el calor que hacía. Los ignoré, de todas formas. "Ahora iba a estar lejos de él, la tentación iba a desaparecer", y todo ese tipo de pensamientos.

Llegamos a Essex, desperté a Harry y tomamos un taxi hasta su casa porque teníamos varias maletas. Sólo una vez que todo estuvo en su sitio y nos acostamos a ver tv, pude dejar de pensar en Dougie.

OoO

El domingo a las dos y media de la tarde recibí un llamado de la mamá de Tom.

-¿Hola?

-Ay, Danny, cariño -sollozó.

-¡Debbie! ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh, mi pobre ángel... Mi Tom... No tenía ni idea...

-Debbie, por favor dime qué paso -la ansiedad fue incrementando hasta que se calmó y pudo dejar de balbucear.

-Mi Tommy entró en rehabilitación... Mi ángel... Estaba... Tan delgado...

No tuvo que decir más. Lo comprendí al instante. La imagen de Tom en el váter de mi casa, inclinado y vomitando, surgió desde debajo de todas las promesas de mi amigo de que ya no lo hacía más.

Cuando me rechazó el sandwich aquel día.

Todo ese tiempo que se pasaba en el baño antes de irse a acostar.

Giovanna de seguro estaba destrozada.

-¿Puedo ir a visitarlo? -le pregunté.

-Oh, no, cariño, nadie puede...


	9. 8 - They are over

**Este capi va dedicado a Gemma, que estaba leyendo esta historia y yo ni siquiera lo sabia :P**

**Dos más y the fic is over :)**

Capítulo 8 – When you know, the other knows

_Dougie_

Todo era gris. Los días de lluvia parecen en blanco y negro.

Repasé las hojas de aquel cuaderno en el que un día había dibujado sus ojos. A partir de ese dibujo, todos los que seguían tenían que ver con él. Aquel rubio entregando su corazón era el último de los dibujos. Dibujé una gran nube negra de tormenta, y debajo el chico empapándose y luego guardé el cuaderno en la maleta.

Estaba en el auto, yendo hacia la clínica.

Hace dos semanas que se fue. Lo extraño muchísimo, tanto que duele. Duele físicamente.

O tal vez sean esos cortes que me hago.

No son en la muñeca, soy más original que eso. Espero a que sea de noche, tomo la navaja de afeitar de mi padre y me corto en el vientre, en las piernas. En los lugares que la ropa cubre. Tengo la secreta fantasía de que podré ir desangrándome día a día sin que nadie lo note, y sólo quedará una carcaza vacía que solían ser mi piel, mis órganos y mis huesos, y el forense me quitará la ropa y verá los cortes, y dirá "Vaya, qué astuto".

Bueno, lo soñaba hasta que mi madre entró justo antes de que yo entrara a la ducha. Fue sin querer, no tocó la puerta. Y miró los evidentes cortes verticales y horizontales, y dijo con falsa calma que preparara la maleta.

Adiós desangrado, adiós forense.

-¿Podemos bajar a comprar comida? -pregunté. Mi padre me regañó con la mirada-. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener hambre?

Así que paramos en una estación de servicio y me compré un sándwich. Me comí un cuarto y ya estaba lleno. No es que coma mucho cuando estoy deprimido.

OoO

Los días de lluvia se suelen hacer juegos recreativos en el patio interno. Yo me escapo de ellos y voy a la biblioteca a leer libros de terror o sobre lagartos. Ese día estaba Misery, de Stephen King. Lo tomé y me senté al lado de un chico rubio mientras le soplaba el polvo a la cubierta. Al rato me entró curiosidad por saber quién se sentaba a mi lado y levanté la vista.

A que no saben a quién vi.

-¿Tom?

El rubio, que había estado leyendo un libro sobre el espacio exterior, levantó la mirada y me observó sorprendido.

-¿Dougie?

-¡Hey! ¡Es bonito tener a alguien conocido por aquí! ¿Por qué te trajeron?

-Bulimia -dijo con cara de asco. Yo me reí-. ¿Y tú?

-Depresión...

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué?

-Oh, es moneda corriente. Tengo depresión clínica -intenté tranquilizarlo-. Ya sabes, es como la marea. Viene, se va, y vuelve otra vez.

Me acarició el hombro en señal de apoyo y me sentí realmente comprendido. Todos podían intentar comprender, pero tenías que tenerlo para saber. Y tal vez no tuvieramos el mismo problema, pero era uno muy parecido.

-Hay olor a comida -me dijo.

-Eh... Tengo un sandwich en el bolsillo.

-Aléjalo de mi.

Me reí y lo tiré a un cesto. Hablamos un largo rato, sobre distintas cosas, hasta que llegamos invariablemente a Danny. Era de esperar, ya que gracias a él nos habíamos conocido.

-¿Así que se mudó? -preguntó Tom-. Ah, me habia dicho... ¿Y lo extrañas?

Me reí amargamente.

-¿Lo extraño? Es como si me hubieran arrancado el estómago. Duele físicamente. Me duele en el alma, me duele en la mente, me... me está destrozando.

Al instante sentí sus brazos cubriéndome. Creo que fue el mejor abrazo que me dieron en toda la vida. De entendimiento, de cariño, de amistad. De dolor compartido.

_Danny_

-Dan, mi amor, por favor...

-VETE, HARRY JUDD. NO QUIERO VERTE.

-P-por favor, corazón, era sólo una bro...

Harto de oírlo disculparse, lo empujé con fuerza hasta sacarlo del apartamento y cerré con llave. Como aún se lo escuchaba, me metí en la ducha y canté a los gritos.

Ya ni recuerdo por qué comenzó todo. Alguno de sus estúpidos chistes fue demasiado lejos, supongo. Ya era una rutina cansadora y repetitiva. Ultimamente era muy fácil que me enojara con él. Se la pasaba haciéndo bromas a mi costa y luego de rodillas pidiéndome perdón. Más de una vez pensé en cortar, pero no podía.

Yo también lo amaba, por muy idiota que fuera.

El martes por la tarde llamé a Debbie Fletcher, para preguntarle cómo estaba su hijo. Me dijo que iba a salir dentro de dos días. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde aquel llamado que me destrozó, y necesitaba ver a mi mejor amigo con urgencia. Y también a cierto rubio.

Basta, dije que iba a olvidarlo.

Pero no puedo.

OoO

Sentir los brazos de Tom al rededor tuyo es una de las cosas más bonitas que pueden pasarte. Y sentirlos luego de dos meses, lo hacían algo más que perfecto.

Estábamos en una cafetería. Luego de que había vuelto, en seguida fuí a visitarlo a Bolton. Hablámos de su tiempo en la clínica, me contó que se había encontrado con Dougie.

-Ya tiene 16, los cumplió en noviembre.

Y yo no estaba allí.

-Tal vez vaya a visitarlo -dije sin pensar. Y luego lo consideré. Sí, podía hacerlo. Ir a su casa, tocar el timbre. Abrazarlo. Nada de eso estaba prohibido-. Sí, voy a ir.

-Estoy preocupado por él. Se ha mudado sólo, después de mucho tiempo de insistirle a sus padres se marchó de casa. Ahora vive en los suburbios de Essex, en un apartamento muy pequeño.

Me sentí culpable por no saber nada de eso. Se suponía que éramos amigos, incluso prometí que íbamos a seguir en contacto. Pero cada vez que levantaba el tubo del teléfono para llamarlo, miraba a Harry y me invadía la culpa.

-Ah... -dije, sumido en mis pensamientos. Pero sus siguientes palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad.

-Te extraña, Danny. Creo que no estaba del todo recuperado cuando salió.

OoO

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

-Bien.

-¿Estás enojado?

-Estoy pensando. O al menos intentaba hacerlo. ¿Puedes callarte un segundo?

_Estúpido Harry Judd y estúpido enamoramiento._

-Vale... Lo siento...

Estaba siendo cortante. Lo sé. Lo siento, Harry.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente. Quería ir a visitar a Dougie, Tom me había dado la dirección. Pero prefería llamar primero. No quería ir y que no me abriera la puerta. Sería un golpe demasiado duro.

A eso de las diez y media de la mañana del día siguiente, tomé el suficiente coraje y marqué el número.

-¿Hola? -dijo una voz ronca y quebrada del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Dougie?

-Sí...

-Soy yo, Danny Jones.

-Oh, Danny... Sí, claro -se rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué...?

-Danny no me va a llamar, idiota. Danny se olvidó de mí.

Aquella frase me partió el corazón.

-Dougie, soy yo, en serio.

Silencio.

-¿D-de verdad?

-¡Sí, Doug!

-¿Danny Jones?

-¡Sí!

-Vete a la mierda, Danny Jones.

Y cortó. Me quedé callado durante un momento, antes de que Harry entrara silbando. Realmente, sabe como irritarme. No podía pensar así. Tomé mi abrigo y la llaves.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡A PENSAR! -le grité, y salí de casa.

OoO

Caminé un largo rato por las bonitas calles de Essex, mirando el paisaje. Me senté en una plaza y en el banco de enfrente dos chicos hablaban, sonriéndose con complicidad. La nostalgia me invadió. Si yo me hubiera quedado todo hubiera sido distinto. Si tan sólo Harry no me hubiera llamado la atención... Pero ahora todo estaba tan cagado...

Obviamente, Dougie no quería mi visita. O tal vez el enojo se le pasaba cuando veía que yo estaba allí con él, posiblemente besándolo y abrazándolo. Al final iba a tener que ir y arriesgarme. Porque, ¿a quién engaño? Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Dougie Poynter.

OoO

Volví a casa a eso de las ocho de la noche. Me encontré con que todas las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Se habría ido por ahí sin mí? Hijo de puta... Pensar que en algún momento lo que sentía era amor. Ahora no quedaban restos, todo era irritación y gritos desde la madrugada hasta la medianoche. Si no estaba al menos iba a poder seguir pensando tranquilo.

Sin embargo, cuando entré a la habitación para quitarme los zapatos y ponerme ropa cómoda, me lo encontré en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. Su cuerpo se sacudía.

-¿Harry? -le dije. Lo tomé suavemente del hombro e hice que se volteara. Estaba llorando, realmente llorando. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas a una velocida impresionante-. Harry, amor, ¿qué pasa?

Negó con la cabeza y luego de unos momentos habló.

-Y-yo l-lo he int-ten... Danny, yo lo he intentado durante tanto tiempo... Hac-cerme el idiota... D-de fingir q-que...

-Cálmate, cálmate y luego vamos a hablar.

Me senté a su lado y esperé pacientemente, acariciando su espalda, hasta que pudo pronunciar las frases completas sin sollozar.

-Y-yo... Danny, intenté por tanto tiempo, incluso desde la primera vez que viniste aquí a visitarme, de hacerme el ingenuo. Pero no puedo más, Dan, no puedo fingir que me amas. No puedo fingir que no se que amas a ese rubio, que no estuviste con él en la cama, porque lo sé perfectamente, y siempre lo supe, y sin embargo, tuve la esperanza de que si era bueno contingo, si daba el primer paso, podrías llegar a amarme aunque fuera un poquito de lo que yo te amo a tí -miró hacia arriba y suspiró-. Porque me duele tanto ver como lo extrañas cada puto segundo que pasas conmigo, ver como no puedo llenar el hueco que deja en tí... Me rindo, Danny. No puedo competir con él.

-Hazz...

-Vete, Danny. Ya. No estoy enojado. Sólo desilusionado. Estaré bien, pero él no. Te necesita, y tú a él, mucho más de lo que crees.

Acarició mi mejilla a la vez que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, porque todo lo que había dicho era demasiado cierto. Me sentía egoísta, porque yo era quien lo hería. Pero dolía hacerle doler.


	10. 9 - Not what we expected

**Holas holas. Ralph con el capítulo nueve. Es el anteúltimo, y aún me falta escribir el último (perdonperdonperdon)**

**De todas formas, aquí voy!**

_Danny_

El número 267 de la Calle 23. Departamento 3 "C". Adivina a quién voy a visitar.

Mientras caminaba por la calle, tuve tiempo de arrepentirme y volverme a decidir unas veinte veces. Miraba el cielo teñirse de anaranjado y estaba bastante entusiasmado. Quería verlo, quería besarlo, y sentirlo, aunque probablemente no iba a poder hacer ninguna de las dos últimas. Sonaba muy enojado por teléfono, muy triste y muy deprimido.

Llegué a la fachada del edificio. Era de color marrón, con un pequeño hall del lado de adentro y un portero que levantó la vista cuando me paré en la puerta. Busqué con la mirada un portero eléctrico, ara avisarle a Dougie, pero no ví ninguno. De modo que le hice señas al hombre, que abrió la puerta unos cinco centímetros (como si yo le fuera a robar). Me miró con recelo unos momentos, antes de preguntar:

-¿A quién estás buscando?

-A Dougie Poynter.

-¿Quién?

-¿El chico rubio? Vive en el tercero "C"

Se golpeó la frente con la palma.

-¡AH! -su grito me sobresaltó-. ¡Tu hablas del chico que está loco! Pues, no esperarás que te conteste, ¿cierto?

-Emmm... ¿no?

-Adelante, pasa.

Me dejó entrar y subimos al ascensor.

-Y... ¿qué pasó con él? ¿Por qué me dejó entrar tan tranquilamente?

-Oh, bueno, cuando se mudó parecía triste. Me dijo que dejara pasar a cualquiera que preguntara por él. Al parecer no le importa si es un asesino o algo así, no recuerdo bien, murmuró lo último.

Cuando por fin llegamos en frente de la puerta me miró y me tendió las llaves.

-¿Entro? -pregunté, pensando que era el portero más descuidado del mundo.

-Tú solo. Yo no pienso meterme ahí dentro.

Lo miré extrañado. No es que Dougie lo fuera a morder, o algo así.

Así que, después de dudar durante un segundo, me aventuré al interior. Y entendí a qué se refería el portero.

Miré la habitación a mi alrededor. Una pila de ropa sucia en un rincón, papeles y lápices tirados por todos lados. Parecía como si hubiera nevado. Había manchas de comida en lo poco que se veía de la alfombra, al igual que en las paredes y en el sofá. Supe que ese era el estado del resto del apartamento, no era la primera vez que me encontraba en un escenario como ése.

Avancé por un pasillo en las mismas condiciones y abrí la puerta. El olor a suciedad me dió un fétido golpe, clavándose en mis fosas nasales. Incluso hacía más calor en la habitación que en el resto de la casa, porque estaba todo cerrado. Todo estaba asquerosamente mugroso ahí dentro, hasta el punto de que me dieron arcadas. Toda su habitación estaba llena de colillas de cigarrillos y de tazas de té vacías.

En su mesita de noche, una montaña de pañuelos usados tapaba el portarretratoss que normalmente lo mostraba en un viaje a la playa, sonriendo frente al mar, parado en la arena. Durante una de nuestras últimas clases, me había dicho que era uno de sus momentos más felices, y que necesitaba verla en sus días difíciles, difíciles como estos. Unos pañuelos más se habían caído al piso, encima de unas cuentas sin pagar y más ropa sucia.

Había una gran mancha de helado en la pared, más papeles. Fotos familiares, vidrios hechos trozos eran el único vestigio de lo que solía ser un vaso, junto con un charco pegajoso de Seven Up. Rastros de sangre en un pedazo de papel higiénico, las persianas a medio cerrar. Dibujos a medio completar. Una sola pantufla al lado de una mesita.

Y acostado en la cama desecha, entre sábanas polvorientas y hecho un ovillo, dormía un rubio envuelto en una bata.

OoO

No es que no quería despertarlo, es que no pude . A saber cuánto le había costado dormirse, como para que yo le fuera a molestar. Una botella vacía de somníferos reposaba en la cama, al lado de su cabeza. Me daba pena, tanta pena y culpa...

Me limité a observarlo dormir, incluso parecía feliz. Acaricié su cabello, no me importaba lo grasoso que estuviera, lo había extrañado demasiado. Sus pestañas eran muy largas y rubias, y tenía una sombra de barba. Era todo un hombre.

Después de observar su belleza por un largo rato, comencé a ordenar su habitación. Tiré los pañuelos sucios, barrí los vidrios rotos, levanté un poco más la persiana. Acomodé su cuarto y después comencé con la sala.

Cuando estaba levantando la ropa sucia para meterla en el cesto, un cuaderno cayó de en medio de unos jeans y una remera. Me senté en una silla del comedor, después de limpiarla, y lo abrí. Estaba lleno de dibujos de un chico rubio, algunos coloridos, cuidadosamente pintados sin salirse de la línea, y otros en blanco y negro con líneas que parecían haber sido hechas con furia.

Los miré con bastante indiferencia hasta que llegué a un dibujo específico, de unos ojos azules que eran muy parecidos a los míos. Había una inscripción debajo, que me llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

"_Y todo él es tan bonito como éstos ojos"_

Suspiré y miré la fecha; claramente estaba hablando sobre mí. A partir de ahí, esos ojos aparecían varias veces, hasta que no fueron mis ojos sino todo yo. Desnudo. En una cama. Lo estaba abrazando, y pude reconocer la posición en la que habíamos quedado luego de aquel día en que me descontrolé. En un costado, en una letra pequeña decía "El mejor y peor día de mi vida"

Sin darme cuenta, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos. Lo había hecho sufrir, tanto y tanto tiempo. Si tan sólo no me hubiera ido a vivir con Harry, ahora seríamos tan felices. Lo peor era que yo lo sabía, en mi subconciente lo tenía muy claro y no me importaba. Sólo me miraba el ombligo. Y él sufría todo lo que yo debería sufrir y más. Pobrecito...

-No me llamaste nunca más -escuché. Me volteé sobresaltado, para verlo ahí parado. Había crecido un par de centímetros, pero no se notaba porque caminaba encorvado. Usaba la bata celeste, que estaba sucia y manchada, iba descalzo, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los brazos cruzados. En su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo a medio fumar y me miraba seriamente-. Pensé en matarme, sólo para hacerte sufrir. Pero luego me dí cuenta de que nunca te ibas a enterar.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Doug...

Sonrió de una forma nada tranquilizadora.

-Oh, sí, lo sé.

-¿Vas a perdonarme alguna vez?

-Ya te he perdonado, Danny. Varias veces, y tu no tuviste ni idea de que yo estaba enojado en primer lugar. Y claro que esta vez haré lo mismo. Después de todo te amo -dijo lo último con un claro toque de amargura y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. Aunque se que no debería pensar eso en esos momentos, se veía extremadamente sexy fumando.

Me acerqué a él con miedo a que me alejara, pero no hizo más que mirarme con una expresión que me dió más tristeza que si hubiera comenzado a llorar. Era una mirada de enojo e impotencia.

-He dejado a Harry -fue lo único que pude decir.

Durante un segundo escrutó en mis ojos, buscando una señal de que estaba jugando con él. Cuando no la encontró, porque al fin y al cabo era completamente verdad, negó con la cabeza. Luego fumó su cigarrillo hasta el filtro, lo tiró al piso, lo pisó y volvió a negar con la cabeza a la vez que levantaba la vista.

-Es demasiado tarde, Danny Jones -susurró, con una voz que le falló. De entre todas las frases, escogió la peor de todas, la que más daño me hizo, y la dijo con el peor tono de voz. Me quitó toda esperanza, toda oportunidad, con una sola frase. Mientras lo miraba a los ojos pude sentir todo desmoronarse, todas las esperanzas y los planes para el futuro, que habían estado esperando a que yo me diera cuenta de que Harry y yo no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte, desaparecieron de mi mente y fueron reemplazadas con dolor. Un dolor agudo que me taladró la mente, porque todo se había dado para que yo pudiera amarlo y sin embargo llegué demasiado tarde-. Siempre llegas jodidamente tarde.

Cerré los ojos y me aparté de él unos pasos. Quería echarme a llorar en ese mismo momento, pero ni siquiera me merecía eso. Cuando al fin pude mirarlo a la cara otra vez, me miraba con el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos aguados. Luego se me acercó, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, y tomó mi muñeca. El mismo escalofrío que sentí la primera vez que lo besé recorrió mi espalda, demostrándome cuanto lo amaba. No podía dejarlo ir, de ninguna manera.

-Doug... Doug, por favor... Te amo...

-No, no, Danny. No puedes hacerme esto... Estoy convenciéndome de que es tarde -respondió-. Lo he estado haciendo desde que me llamaste.

-No lo es. No es tarde...

-Puedes irte, si quieres -susurró-. Nadie te va a echar la culpa si yo me muero. Nadie va a pensar que fuiste tú.

-No, cállate -le dije-. ¿Cómo es que aún no lo entiendes? Cuando me necesites, donde me necesites, para lo que me necesites. Yo voy a apoyarte, ¿Recuerdas?

Negó con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa asomando por sus labios rosa pálido, y acercó mi mano a su pecho, creando un déja-vu.

-¿Lo sientes latir? -volví a asentir, como había hecho meses atrás, y él sonrió más ampliamente, como sabiendo el efecto que sus siguientes palabras iban a causar en mí-. Aún late por tí.

Una inmensa felicidad comenzó a crecer en mi pecho a la vez que procesaba sus palabras y las mías luchaban por salir y expresar lo mucho que lo amaba.

-¡Doug! -dije, tal vez demasiado fuerte. Estaba eufórico, pues tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Él me puso un dedo en los labios, instándome a callar y poniendo cara de enojo.

-Siempre has sido ruidoso, Jones -. A continuación su cara se relajó y acercó su boca a mi oído-. Asegúrate de decir las palabras correctas esta vez.

Su aliento le hizo cosquillas a mi oreja y me relamí los labios.

-Mi corazón late por tí, Dougie. Y por nadie más. Te lo juro.

Eso fue suficiente para él. Me tomó la cara entre las manos y ésta vez no supe como actuar, ésta vez no estaba tan seguro. Él me besó con pasión, y yo le respondí pasando los brazos por su cadera. Su barba me raspaba la cara mientras el beso se intensificaba. Se notaba lo mucho que nos habíamos extrañado, pues los beso eran casi desesperados y apresurados. Mi mano bajó por su espalda y se posó en su trasero, aquel trasero tan redondo y perfecto, con un claro significado que él aceptó rodeando mi cadera con sus piernas. Chocándo contra todo lo que se cruzaba en nuestro camino, llegamos a su habitación. El fuego de la exitación ya corría por mis venas y estoy seguro de que por las suyas también, porque se tiró en la cama y me miró, jadeando e instándome a acompañarlo.

Hacer el amor allí era de todo menos higiénico, pero en ese mismo momento me importaba un comino. Tanto su bata como su manchado pijama habían desaparecido y a mí sólo me quedaban los pantalones. Me los quitó, sonriendo de una forma que se me antojó bastante erótica, y le besé el cuello mientras lo preparaba.

Estuvo listo unos minutos después, y fue diferente a la primera vez. Me dolia la espalda, porque me estaba rasguñando, y me miraba a los ojos. Nada de mirar el techo y contar las manchitas de humedad, como me había confesado, ruborizado, luego de que lo hicimos aquella vez.

Clavó sus ojos, que aún lucían inocentes, en los míos y se mordió el labio. Yo seguí con el vaivén de mis caderas, apoyando todo mi peso en los brazos, que reposaban a los costados de su cabeza. Se curvaba como si estuviera poseído, juntando nuestros pechos, y sus manos tiraban de mi pelo.

Cuando comencé a bajar, besando su pecho, abrió muchísimo los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de incredulidad.

-Te amo -le dije, y lo hice a la vez que él cerraba los ojos y gritaba de placer.

Cuando se corrió, me incorporé limpiándome los labios y sonreí.

-Eres jodidamente sensual -dijo, y solté una carcajada. Luego me acosté a su lado, con la espalda contra la pared así entrábamos los dos. Le besé la mejilla una y otra vez.

-Te amo -repetí-. Te amo tanto que duele.

Aunque no me miraba, pude ver como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

-Lo siento tanto, Danny...

Acaricié su mejilla, sonrojada por el calor, mientras que él sólo miraba al techo. No entendía, es difícil hacerlo, pero me entristecía muchísimo que estuviera así.

-¡Ey, no hiciste nada malo! ¿Por qué lloras, amor? -negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Una lágrima salió de uno de ellos y fue a parar a la almohada-. Mi amor, por favor no me hagas ésto, voy a llorar también. Te amo, Doug, te amo, y no hiciste nada mal.

Abrió los ojos a la vez que se ponía de costado y me miraba directo a los ojos, directo al alma.

-Te amo.

Sonreí y lo besé.

-Así me gusta. Yo también. ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que podemos hacer tantas cosas... -le susurré. Él me miró sin entender-. Podemos vivir juntos, viajar. Y cuando seamos mayores, casarnos. Adoptar. Podemos ser felices, Dougie, nada nos lo impide -al darme cuenta de que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, me emocioné. Estaba ansioso por seguir viviendo, sólo para poder vivir con él. Teníamos toda nuestra vida por delante, sólo teníamos que aprovecharla-. ¿Quieres vivir tu vida conmigo, Dougie?

Él sonrió y me besó. Quería.

OoO

-¿Cenamos? -me preguntó. Habíamos estado acostados, charlando sobre nada y besándonos por casi tres horas, y su estómago comenzaba a rugir.

-Vale -le dije.

-No me siento con animos de cocinar -rezongó, pasándome un brazo por el cuello y pegándose a mi con una sonrisa. Lo besé, pensando "Yo podría comerte a tí", y luego sugerí que pidieramos comida. Terminamos pidiendo una pizza que yo tuve que bajar a buscar. Cuando terminamos se subió sobre mí y me besó y yo senti una felicidad infinita llenar mi pecho. Respiré su aroma, a cigarrillos, hospital y té, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello-. Ay, me haces cosquillas -se rió, muy bajito, a la vez que me pasaba los brazos por el cuello otra vez y me apretaba contra si como si me necesitara físicamente.

Él camina en la oscuridad. La odia, siente que flota a la deriva por la casa, siente que sus pies no tocan el suelo. A pesar de usar su bata, hace frío entre las sombras. Se siente desnudo.

Llega a un lago hecho de porcelana que está vacío, y abre la cascada que lo llena otra vez. El lago está rebalsante, pero él no lo ve; está oscuro. Entra al lago. El agua está caliente. Hunde la cabeza. Aquel lago le queda chico, tiene que encoger un poco las piernas para entrar acostado.

Él juega a aguantar la respiración, y eso le trae recuerdos. ¿Cuánto habrá aguantado ella la respiración aquel día? Si hubiera aguantado tanto como él puede aguantar, nada hubiera pasado. Él no estaría flotando en la oscuridad.

Sabe que no debería estar flotando, debería estar con su ancla, bien clavadito al suelo. Sabe que puede arrepentirse de ciertas cosas que hará. Pero está determinado.

Vuelve a meter la cabeza y accidentalmente el agua se le mete en la nariz. Tose, exhala mucho aire, pero el ardor en los ojos y en la nariz sigue. Debe ser lo que ella sintió.

No puede hacer mucho ruido, nunca se sabe qué monstruos pueden acechar en la oscuridad. Pero él está seguro de que todos están dentro de su cabeza. Aún así. Su ancla podría despertar y preocuparse.

El agua se tiñe con los primeros matices rojizos a eso de las cinco y media de la madrugada. Él sigue a la deriva, en la oscuridad, toma su espada y corta al enemigo repetidas veces. Lo apuñala con fuerza, con enojo. No quiere que sobreviva, es el ser más desagradable de la tierra. Siempre le habla, le dice cosas horribles que los demás no llegan a escuchar. Es que le habla muy bajito.

_Él está entre la tierra y el cielo. _

El agua es de un rojo cada vez más espeso, y el prueba un trago.

_Él está a la deriva._

No sabe mal, un poco metálico tal vez.

_Él está flotando en la oscuridad._

Sigue apuñalandolo, una y otra vez. Piensa en ella.

_Él está cada vez más lejos del suelo._

Su furia es cegadora, porque es culpa de aquel villano que ella ya no esté.

_Volar. Qué bonito debe ser volar._

Grita en silencio, su enemigo casi está acabado.

_Él está volando. _

Dá una última estocada y la espada se hunde en el pecho de aquel ser maligno.

_Él se está yendo._

Dentro del lago, el agua comienza a enfriarse.


	11. 10 - The Housecoat

**Bueno, último capítulo. Sí. La he pasado bien colgando esto y tengo que agradecerle a varias personas.**

**Gracias a Leila y a Sofía, mis primeras lectoras. A Ariana, que me apoyó para que siguiera subiendo y me ayudó con el último capítulo. A Gemma, que me ha comentado, y a todas las otras personas que también lo han hecho pero que no recuerdo ahora (Perdón!). Gracias, en serio!**

**Y... eso es todo. Es un poco corto y no me ha ENCANTADO, peero supongo que es pasable...**

**Nos leemos en otras historias :)**

**Ralph **

Capítulo 10 – The Housecoat

_Danny_

-¿Doug? -fué lo primero que dije esa mañana. Me salió una voz ronca y desigual, había dormido mucho. En cuanto estiré el brazo para abrazarlo y no estaba en la cama, me desperté del todo. ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? Era un día bonito y la luz me ensegueció en cuando abrí los ojos-. Ugh.

Recordé la noche anterior. Habíamos cenado una pizza y limpiado todo el apartamento. Mientras, planeamos cómo íbamos a vivir. Después de la cena y de ver tv, se sentó en mi regazo sonriéndo picaronamente y cuando terminamos de hacerlo por segunda vez se puso su bata y nos acostamos. "Es para darme calor" dijo, cuando le pregunté por qué la usaba. Igual lo abrazé contra mí, con mucha fuerza, y lo besé hasta que se quedó dormido pacíficamente.

Luego de unos diez minutos de recordar sonriendo como un idiota, junté la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para levantarme. Tal vez el enano necesitaba ayuda con el desayuno, o se estaba bañando, en cuyo caso iba a acompañarlo. Luego de chequear la cocina y ver que seguía igual que el día anterior, opté por la segunda opción y entré al baño.

Recuerdo que los azulejos de la pared eran blancos. Fue lo primero que ví, una larga fila de azulejos que adornaban la pared. El retrete y el lavamanos hacian juego. Que bonita, la forma en que la luz se reflejaba en el espejo.

Lastima que casi no lo aprecié.

Fue sólo durante un segundo, que miré todo eso. Luego miré hacia la bañera y lo demás careció de importancia.

-No -fue lo único que pudo escapar de mi boca. Una negación. No podía estar pasando. Oh, pero así era.

Todo lo recuerdo de manera borrosa, vertiginosa. Había mucha sangre, una bañera llena a tope. No podía ver su cara, estaba bajo el agua, que estaba de un rojo opaco que no me permitía ver a través. Corrí hacia él y lo saqué de allí, lo tiré al piso.

Usaba su bata. Aquella bata que parecía estar burlándose de mí, esa misma bata que en cuanto yo lo veía usándola sabía que estaba mal. "Es sólo para darme calor". Claro que no, aún te sentías triste. Y no entendías cómo podía ser así, y decidiste usar la bata porque era lo único que podía contenerte. Yo no, pero esa bola de toalla celeste, ahora empapada de un rojo oscuro, sí. Esa bata que había sido un mal augurio, ahora estaba cubriéndo penosamente su cuerpo mutilado.

_Cortes._

Su piel estaba llena de cortes, que adquirían esa extraña palidez luego de haber estado en el agua durante tiempo.

-Oh, Dios mío -grazné. Recuerdo que abrí el váter y vomité todo lo que había en mi estómago, hasta que sólo pude escupir flema y sangre. Y me quedé mirando allí dentro, porque si levantaba la cabeza iba a tener que aceptarlo.

Evité mirar su cuerpo inerte cuando despegué la vista del retrete, miré a cualquier lado menos hacia la bañera. Pero no pude evitarlo durante mucho tiempo, los humanos tenemos esa cosa morbosa de volver a mirar algo que no nos gusta.

Y lo miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados, al menos. No hubiera soportado ver el brillo que solían tener extinguido por completo. Lo miré y acaricié todo su cuerpo mutilado. Tenía muchos cortes, en las muñecas, en las piernas, y una larga a lo ancho de todo su cuerpo. Realmente se odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo, pensé. ¿Cómo era posible? Era la persona más perfecta sobre la faz del planeta, no podía despreciarse tanto.

Maldije en voz alta por horas, llorando de impotencia, sufriendo desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Si tan sólo se hubiera visto a si mismo como yo lo veía, ahora estaría vivo.

Entonces otra horrible idea se me cruzó por la mente. Un recuerdo.

_-No me llamaste nunca más -escuché-. Pensé en matarme, sólo para hacerte sufrir. Pero luego me dí cuenta de que nunca te ibas a enterar._

_Pensé en matarme, sólo para hacerte sufrir. Pero luego me dí cuenta de que nunca te ibas a enterar._

¿Y si se había suicidado sólo por eso, para hacerme sufrir? Era imposible que no me enterara, lo había tenido al lado. Tal vez era eso, tal vez quería hacerme doler en lo más profundo de mi ser. Tal vez si yo no hubiera ido a buscarlo, él hubiera seguido vivo.

Busqué inútilmente una nota por toda la casa mientras aquella idea crecía en mi mente. Una nota que me salvara, que me ayudara a creer que no había sido todo por mi culpa. Porque cada vez parecía más lógico que todo lo fuera.

No recuerdo aún cómo, pero terminé abrazándome las rodillas en una de las esquinas del baño, mirándo todos los cortes convencido de que eran por mi culpa, y llorando, todavía llorando. No dejé de llorar por horas, hasta que las lágrima se convirtieron en algo natural y me era indiferente si corrían por mis mejillas o no.

Recién después de siete horas, cuando ya eran las cinco de la tarde, levanté el tubo del teléfono.

-¿Tom? D-dougie está muerto...

OoO

_3 meses después_

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Una hermosa manera de comenzar el día.

"Que no te afecte, Danny, cálmate" me tranquilizo mentalmente. Obviamente no esta funcionando. La taza de café tiembla en mi mano a la vez que mis ojos se vuelven acuosos. Es la última vez que salgo a tomar algo afuera, no importa lo que Tom me vaya a decir.

Olvidar no es difícil, no.

Es imposible.

Más cuando la televisión, la gente por la calle y tu jodida mente te lo está recordando todos los putos días. Es horrible despertar cada día, tener que prepararme mentalmente veinte minutos antes de salir a la calle y que en cuanto abres la puerta alguien esté listo para gritarte "¡Asesino!". La mayoría de la gente, con suerte, nunca llegará a saberlo, e incluso formarán parte de la muchedumbre. Hay tanta gente que quisiera enviarme a la cárcel, aún sin haberlo conocido, ni a mí, ni saber cuánto lo amaba, ni lo que había pasado en ese departamento aquel desafortunado día.

Creo que la pena va a terminar matándome. Los días pasan lentos, grises y borrosos, no puedo verlos con claridad porque siempre estoy llorando. Aquella persona enérgica que solia ser se enterró junto con el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue Dougie.

Le pedí a la mesera (que me miró con miedo, como si fuera a descuartizarla o algo así) que me envolviera la comida para llevármela a casa y no tener que seguir soportando los insultos.

Un mes después de que todo sucedió, fui a juicio por una demanda. Nadie había visto nada, pero aún así tuve que ir y estar en el tribunal.

En seguida fué algo mediático, todos los reporteros estaban sobre mí, pidiéndome que me defensira ante una audiencia expentante esparcida por toda Inglaterra. Me acusaron de asesinato premeditado.

Fue una suerte que nadie supiera sobre aquella primera vez que nos acostamos, en su habitación, porque luego de recapacitar un rato me di cuenta de que él aún no era mayor de edad cuando lo hicimos. Nunca me hubiera parado a pensar en eso si él estuviera vivo, pero ahora que buscaban acusarme de cualquier cosa...

Mi abogado me explicó que tenía que negar todo. Si intentaban inculparme, él iba a intervenir diciendo algo tipo "La Ley y El Orden". Pero la persona que más odié fue el fiscal. "Defendía" a Dougie, el pobrecito chiquillo muerto al que Danny Jones había violado y lugo asesinado. Me quería hacer quedar como un hijo de puta a toda costa, hasta el punto de inventar hipótesis ridículas.

Los primeros días, lloré muchísimo. Tuve que presentarme en el tribunal y escuchar a todos insultándome por doce días. Luego el juez decidió que era inocente, por falta de motivo y pruebas.

Ese día me sentí de todo menos feliz. Al parecer, el juez era una de las pocas personas que creían en mi inocencia. Cuando salí del tribunal, todo el mundo afuera me tiraba con lo que tuviera a mano, y un par de policías tuvieron que escoltarme hasta mi casa.

Por las noches lloro, lloro por horas. Recuerdo a Dougie, y lo amo, y luego lo odio porque me dejó sin preocuparse por cómo iba a sentirme. Lo recuerdo besándome, sonriéndo, llorando, en su cama y sentado en el comedor, lo recuerdo vestido con su bata, vestido normalmente y lo recuerdo desnudo, y mirándome, y a sus ojos sin ver en el piso de su baño. Cuando hago eso, siento que al menos lo tengo en algún lado.

Pude estar en su funeral porque sus padres creían mi inocencia. Sabían el estado mental de su hijo, y que era muy capaz de matarse de esa forma. Solo sus padres, Tom, Harry y el juez creían en mí. Y tal vez algunas personas desconocidas.

He pensado en suicidarme, no voy a negarlo. Sería una gran ironía y la mayoría de Gran Bretaña estaría feliz pensándo que se había hecho justicia. Me atormentan a todo momento, las madres alejándo a sus hijos de mí, los insultos a todo momento, la cara de Dougie, los cortes, la bata, esa maldita bata.

Llego a mi casa llorando otra vez. En seguida voy hacia la heladera y tomo una botella de cerveza. Ultimamente me paso los días más ebrio que consciente, y aún así nada de mi horrible realidad sale de mi cabeza. Después de llorar y beber sentado en el sillón, estoy determinado a matarme, a terminar con toda esta mierda.

_Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca supe cómo comenzó la enfermedad de Dougie. Nunca supe la verdadera razón por la que hizo todo. Se que me he estado echando la culpa de todo durante los dos meses, y que es una carga horrible para mí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo fui el que estaba con él. Yo no me desperté cuando él se levantó de la cama. Yo, todo yo._

Los días pasaban iguales; levantarme, tomar algo, quedarme en casa. Ocasionalmente, llamar a Tom o a Hazz. Luego dormir lo que quedaba del día. Y llorar. Y pensar en el suicidio, y luego no hacerlo porque soy un cobarde. Pero tal vez hoy lo haga. Aquellos insultos, toda esta tristeza está consumiendome, y no quiero eso.

No se cuándo he llegado a parar a la terraza del edificio, pero es horrible. Hay viento y los ojos se me llenan de arenilla. Estoy descalzo y los pies se me resbalan, pues el piso está mojado por la lluvia. Cae, fina y molesta, dejando minúsculas gotas atrapadas entre mi cabello. Y cuando vislumbro mi reflejo en uno de los charcos, no es demasiado claro pero deja demasiadas cosas en evidencia.

Tengo los ojos apagados, coronados por unas ojeras violetas incluso más oscuras de las que tenía cuando no me podía dormir. Mi pelo, aún mojado, está grasoso y enredado, y realmente tendría que cortármelo. Inconscientemente me relamo; un gesto que por más que repita no va a impedir que mis labios estén secos. Tengo las uñas mordidas, casi hasta la cutícula, y estoy usando una bata de toalla blanca que parece gris de tan sucia que está.

Y por un segundo lo veo claro. Me doy cuenta de que me ha convertido en él. Que su ausencia me ha transformado en no más que en un eco de lo que Dougie solía ser.

Ya hubiera sido difícil sin Dougie, con aquella muerte repentina. Pero toda aquella culpa, me había visto forzado a asumir, había terminado con mis posibilidades de sobrevivir. Y mi futuro iba a limitarse a entradas y salidas de rehabilitación que no harían más que recordarme a él.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que comprendo la mayoría de las razones por las que Dougie se había suicidado, cuando me doy cuenta de que aquel odio que él había sentido por si mismo era el mismo que siento yo, entiendo que no hay posibilidades para mí de salir adelante. Había sido una esperanza absurda que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo sin notarlo, y desprenderme de ella fue como si el mundo me aplastara, me sofocara, me impidiera hacer todo, excepto caminar hasta el borde de aquella terraza.

Ni siquiera lloro, no tiene sentido. Si no quisiera suicidarme no lo haría. Ésto lo hago porque necesito parar con el dolor.

Pienso en escribir una nota, algo para que no Tom ni Harry se sientan culpables, pero no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo. Por un segundo, la idea de que voy a darle a todas esas personas que me odiaban una alegría detiene mi caminar. Pero no es suficiente. Por lo menos alguien va a ser feliz gracias a mí.

Pero antes de dar el paso definitivo, cuando estoy en el borde de la corniza, me quito la bata, quedándome en una camisa y unos pantalones. ¿Se espantarían mucho al saber que son los mismos que usé en su funeral?

Desde el instante en que la tela deja de estar sobre mi cuerpo me siento vacío, y sin embargo sonrío. Tal vez, y aunque no crea en ello, tal vez él esté esperandome en algún lado después de todo.

La bata cae primero, indicándome el camino que yo estoy a punto de recorrer también. Parece cada vez más una pluma, mientras se aleja de mis manos y se acercaba al piso. Me pregunto si yo también pareceré algo así.

Algunas personas miran hacia arriba cuando se dan cuenta de que yo oy parado en la corniza. Tal vez gritan, no llego a escucharlas. Incluso saludé un par de veces, y me reí de ello. Me sentía estúpidamente entusiasmado.

Y en vano esperé un segundo a que alguien apareciera por detrás y me detuviera.

Y luego dí el paso fatal.

Y lo último que ví, antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue mi bata.


End file.
